A new war a tiny hope
by flaming hunter
Summary: A new game brings about horrifying consequences for its players. Now armed with odd and exotic technology, how will they deal with, living in a universe where there is only war.
1. Chapter 1

In december 2016 the world was taken by storm, Games Workshop, along with several companies, had agreed to create the first multi game package. This would enable players to create their own mixed fleets and empires, as well as being able to bring in any character the chose, into the dark millennium.

However there was a heavy price that needed to be paid, one that the creators as well as the players of said Free Online Game, wore un aware of. Seeing as an unknown entity, had taken interest in these new rules, and so decided to see how the players did.

This is their story.

][][

In an ordinary house apartment a single man types on his computer, repeatedly clicking on the settings for the new online game he had just signed up for. When suddenly a flash of light blinds him, leaving his room completely empty.

[Location; Hive world Aerius] The smell of oil, gas and sludge, combined with a number of foul aromas hit his senses, as the cold uncaring child of the air struck him. ''What the hell.'' he said, as numerous people walked passed him. Each one showing some sort of wariness around him, as he looked at everyone that walked passed him, he immediately noticed something odd, could see their names, age and positions they held in the city.

Unfortunately for them they all said citizen\no importance. ''Whats going on.'' he said, as he tried to wrap his mind around the situation. As he looked at his help screen, he noticed that it displayed a map of the city around him, how many hostiles there were. Which he gave a silent thank's because it currently read zero.

But what caught his attention was his personal profile, seeing as how he didn't finish it, before he somehow ended up here. It currently had no name, position or even a list stating him as active, but as he looked at it he notice how it began to fill itself out, though he still had no name displayed. He was now officially known as 1432 guards man of the second company, of the planetary defense force.

According to his profile, he had nothing of significant importance. His only weapons were a standard lasgun, given to all of the planetary defense members and his body armor, which while heavy looked more like, a U,S world war 2 uniform.

As he looked to the sky, while he tried to get some sort of understanding of what was going on. He immediately noticed, that there was no sky, just a black metallic roof, that constantly had a black dust falling from it.

As he felt his heart beat faster and faster he was about to scream in despair, as the realization of what was going on fully fell on him. This was real and the people along with the world around him were real.

Yet as he was about to scream a beeping sound caught his attention, then another and another and another. As he search for what was making that sound, he saw how his help screen was glowing yellow.

As he moved his arm and pressed open, he immediately noticed how there were literally, millions of messages in his in box. But what caught his attention was, the part that said voice chat. The moment he pressed it he was met with thousands of cries for help.

''Dear God, we're being invaded by Nekrons, don't come near the Gothic sector. Someone please tell my wife I love her.'' A desperate voice said, before vanishing

''Fucken Tau, if anyone can hear me. Press the blue button on your help screen, it will show you where the rest of our people are. The thing doesn't acknowledge N.P.C's. Please if anyone can hear me, destroy the Tau.'' a man said, before the sound of a gunshot cut his transmission

He quickly moved to press a glowing blue button on his help screen, simply out of instinct, as if hoping that he wasn't the only one here. Unfortunately for him, the closest players to him, were on the other side of the hive city.

''Shit!'' a woman's voice screamed ''If there's any players in command of a ship, we need help I'm in the Assertion center, planet Moovius. We're under attack we need help or an evacuation, whichever is good.'' the woman screamed

''I'll be right there just hold on for three days.'' a man answered

''We don't have three days!'' the woman yelled

''Did you add any other games before you ended up there, if you did you can get guns from those games, but you're going to have to get to them. Hold for three days, I wish I could get there faster but anyone that doesn't fit the status quo, is immediately branded a heretic. So be careful.'' the man said, before cutting his transmission of.

So he could get guns from the games he had hooked up before ending up here, that at least calmed him down. So as he searched in his help screen and sure enough there they were, Halo U.N.S.C weaponry as well as Covenant and Forerunner.

He briefly wondered if the same worked for food, so he tried it out and looked in his help screen and there they were. Instinctively he pressed on a hamburger and was met with a map showing it five steps away from him.

So as he moved in to pick it up, he noticed how the flavor, the warm meat as well as the smell were all genuine. In fact they were better than the original, these things tasted and smelled better, than anything he had on Earth.

All of sudden he had the feeling he was being watched, so as looked around he noticed a little girl standing next to him. Hungrily looking at his meal, so he looked around he noticed that her parents were nowhere around, so as he lowered himself to give her his burger he noticed her profile.

Citizen [No name] Status [Thrown out, ate too much] that was it, now that he got a closer look at her he saw how thin she was. Her long shirt, that doubled as her dress was filthy with the city's grime, her bare feet were cut and covered in bruises.

Al of a sudden a voice cut right thru his systems ''If anyone's listening, I'll be gathering survivors, so when I get to whatever planet you're on, your screen should light up. So hold on till I get there, we will round up whatever people we have and move on from there. So if anyone has away of gathering people, I would appreciate the help.'' the voice said

''This is Marcus of the Inquisition, I have fifty thousand in my sector alone. I can get to most of them, but a lot of what's left are in some pretty tight situations.''

''Umm ah this is Melisa of the Sisters Militant, I might be able to help, but I'll need help getting of this dam church.''

''This is Mathew of the Thousand Sons, all of us can help. We're about three hundred, it seems that every Chaos player, lost their connection to Chaos. We're currently getting any survivors, out of here so we'll be able to help as soon as we can.''

''I guess it's up to me to gather our scattered remnants, everyone gather allies, you're going to need them. Survive, hold the line until I get there. You're not alone, don't try to build any ships unless you're far away from any Imperial fleet or else you'll be killed. I already saw it happen.'' the man's voice cut itself off, only leaving a countdown that said. Extraction time six days, with a timer counting down.

Just like that he had at least away to get of this world, so as he was about to walk away and begin to look for a safe place to stay. He felt a small tug at his pants leg, she was holding him trying and succeeding to look cute.

Exhaling he patted her on the head and began to walk with her next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

As they walked down the endless streets made of ceramic and steel, the ground beneath them long since covered in oil, rust and several unknown kinds of pollution. With every ten steps they gave the situation he was in, was further hammered into him.

His help screen proved to be absolutely vital, especially since he had this kid following him. Every N.P.C he passed said potential danger and they appeared grey on screen. The problem was they weren't staying that way.

More than once he had to turn at a certain moment or go down a small alley, just to avoid them. There was no doubt in his mind that they were looking for him, but why was beyond him, the problem was that he didn't even have time, to curse God for putting him in this position because somehow they were tracking him.

How he didn't know, he didn't know anything about this world really. The only reason he got the game, was because he had heard so many stories on Youtube, each explaining everything they could about the universe.

But the thing was he really didn't know anything about it, so when the game came out, with the added bonus of being able to ad tech from other games he immediately jumped in. After all who didn't want to see Master Chief go up against a Space marine.

The girl next to him really wasn't his problem, even if her parents had thrown her out, but he couldn't just leave, it just wasn't right, even if she was just an . A gain his screen bleeped and a red mark appeared moving close to him, he needed to get some sort of weapons, but everything he could summon was either to noisy or was planning alien.

Even he knew, that in this place using those was an automatic death sentence. He needed a place to hide at least for a few minutes, that way he could get a Plasma sword or something he could hid, while at the same time didn't make too much noise.

Having a place to hide seemed nice, but the thing was this place had few if any real safe areas and those didn't stay safe. The city labyrinth as he began to call it, God only knew when he began to call it that, maybe it was just him trying to make sense of it all.

Either way the city was nothing more than a massive labyrinth, the walls around him reached so high that it was impossible to know when they stopped, earlier he had seen what looked like a plane flying over the dam place.

Suddenly a voice caught his attention, he hadn't notice it but in a span of a fifteen minutes the chat log had gone silent. Of course he had been too busy trying to avoid all of those damn red mars chasing him.

[''1432 can you hear me'' ] a girl's voice spoke

''Yeah.'' 1432 said

[''No very talkative is he''] a man said

''Sorry I'm trying to avoid some red marks that keep showing up. I could use alittle help.'' 1432 answers

[[Look no matter what don't let those things catch up to you, or else you'll have to fight. So unless you can kill another person, you should avoid them. But if they do catch up to you remember their just N.P.C's''] the woman from before said

As he turned the corner he noticed that the entire road was completely black, there was no light every part of the place seemed like it had deliberately been forcefully made like this. Yeah he'd have to be an idiot not to notice this place screamed trap, for everyone.

[Listen can you see where we are on your map. Head to our location and before you ask yes that's all of us, don't ask any more questions. If you run into trouble, you're going to be on your own until we can regroup, properly.''] the man said

When he looked at his map, he saw that there were only three green lights, as opposed to the twelve that had been there when he first looked. They were all headed in the same direction, luckily for him they were about an hours walk from where he was.

Just out of habit and a little hope he looked at how far the closest ship was and saw when all of a sudden it banished and immediately reappeared in another part of the map. However his rescue counter, now read one day.

He smiled at that, the timer didn't apply for faster than light travel, that was the only explanation. Still that didn't change the fact that he had to enter this pitch black area, that didn't show anything. As he felt a small tug on his leg, he knew she was scared.

But still he had to go thru it they were getting closer, so he would take a big risk. He immediately went into his inventory and took out a Covenant Plasma Sword, and a Forerunner Boltshot pistol, unfortunately they appeared inside the dam black zone.

Exhaling he knelt down and picked up the girl, he wanted to leave her but for some reason he couldn't do it. God at times like this he wished he had a flashlight, still he couldn't complain and wait any more, his screen was beginning to beep, they were coming.

He was running out of time so he began to move twenty steps to get to the Plasma Sword, forty steps to get to the Pistol. The moment he stepped into the dark area, he lost all sight of everything, the only light he had was his help screen, that was displaying where his weapons were.

Two more steps and he could get his sword, the sounds of metal grinding, scratching could be heard all around him, he silently prayed that whatever was down there didn't notice him. He could feel the girl's weight as he lowered himself to pick up the Sword, however he didn't dare turn it on, he wasn't stupid he had seen enough movies to know that the moments the lights turned on it would be a fight to the death. He needed his pistol.

The sounds of something slithering passed him, he silently held his breath, while the girl tightened her grip around his neck. Good she was still alive, he didn't want to know he was carrying a corpse.

He was almost near the gun and he could literally see the light at the end of the tunel, hell there were stairs right underneath the dam thing. But just as fast as his excitement came it left, he knew what that meant, whatever was down here was letting him walk down the area. It was giving him false hope, while at the sametime enclosing him so he couldn't go back the way he came in.

Either way he finally had his gun and he began to move toward the stairs. But when he reached them nothing happened, he thought they were free, then the lights turned on.

If he had the time or the sense, he would have vomited, instead he thrue the girl on to the stairs and told her to climb. There was a reason why he hadn't been attacked, and why his pursuers had not caught up to him here even though he was moving so slowly.

They had been killed silently and efficiently. Their killers were giant spiders, but calling them spiders was exaggeration. They had the heads of people, their bodies were rooting, and seemed to ooze a type of disease against the walls.

That explained why the lights were off, one of them had caused a short circuit. They all turned to look at him, he just opened fire, missing every two out of every five shots. Their gurgling shrieks, echoed thru the walls as the girl above him screamed.

He didn't care he began to climb, until he reached her. At that moment he placed his head between her legs and pushed her up. As the sounds of metal scratching caught his attention, they were climbing.

Either way he shot the closest ones and continued to climb, when all of a sudden the sounds of machine gun fire caught his attention. Help had come.

[''Hold on, we're going to send a wire, put it on your wiest because you're never going to get out of there, by climbing up those stairs.''] it was the same voice, from the girl from before

Sure enough there was a wire hanging down, right next to him, he immediately tied it around his waist, briefly thinking about putting it on the girl. But immediately discarding the thought, the three of them should be able to pull them both up. After all the girl barely weighed anything.

The moment the wire was tied, was the moment he felt it dig into him, threatening to slice him in half. As his surroundings began to blur faster and faster and the girl held on for dear life, it dawn on him just how far down he really was


	3. Chapter 3

He could feel his waist being carved by the wire and his head becoming wet, as a small arount of water ran down his face. All he could do was grin his teeth and keep shooting, but he was almost out of ammunition.

The girl on his head, made things even harder, even though she didn't weigh much but God damn it she was strong. Normally when you see someone malnourished, to the point, where they look like if they could fall over, you don't expect them to be all that strong. But this girl seemed to have the strength of a bare.

Still he missed every three shots, out of every five, that was before he figured out, that the hole keep your finger pressed on the trigger and then watch the shots, hit the enemy without you having to aim still worked.

So yeah he was abusing the hell out of it, but it was using up all of his amo. Then he had to reload, in those moments he had to let the girl go, and expect her to hold on. Each time he did that, she would squeeze her legs that were around his neck with all her strength, and her arms would wrap around his head further hindering him.

But as the seconds became minutes, his vision was becoming blurry, the lack of air, along with the tight wire around his weight and the added weight of hanging while someone pulled him up was slowly killing him. If he didn't reach the top soon he would die, and so would the girl.

Why did he keep thinking about her he didn't know. But he couldn't see anymore, he could barely breath and everything seemed so far away. He could feel his body stop responding to him and he knew his time was almost up ,but at that moment he felt something grab him when it did that, he didn't know.

He felt something shoved in his mouth, but he just couldn't see anymore, or hear anything at all. Almost as if were an instant, did the sound of the world around reach him, the first thing that reached him, was the sound of machine gun fire, combined with the hard steel he was laying on.

''I'm almost out of ammo!'' screamed a woman

''Screw it, we're leaving!'' screamed a man

''So were just leaving him!'' answered a second woman

''He's dead weight, that potions healing him, but it's to slow. Whatever these things are they're too many. We need another one of his guns, it's the only thing that works on them.'' the man from before screamed, as he fired his overly explosive gun, that seemed as if he was launching bombs with every shot

As his vision began return he was greeted by the dark uncaring steel, ceramic roof, accompanied by what could only be described as snow, that fell over so carefully on to the ground below. At the edge of his sight he saw the girl kneeling besides him, whether it was because she had seen it far too many times, or she didn't know how to react to it. But she just stayed there knelled down looking at him.

As he took a deep breath and fully awoke, he was greeted by the smell of ash, and the repugnant scent of rotting flesh. As he tried to stand up his waist screamed in pain, every move only further increasing his agony, still he could no longer let his injuries stop him. How long had he been unconscious, how long had those people protected him, he did not know, either way they would soon abandon him, they had said so themselves, he was dead weight.

As his waist screamed in a hot combination of pain and numbness, he stood once again. He owed these people, his fellow players had come to back him up, even though they said that he would be on his own if he ran into any trouble.

Still if he was going to face against something like the Flood, then he needed weapons that could do real harm. Unfortunately he was unable to summon another pistol, there was a time limit of fifteen minutes and ten had passed already. Well at least he knew how long he had been unconscious.

Still he needed time, so if his could hold the enemy of for just a little bit longer he might be able to make something useful. Unfortunately when he looked at his inventory and searched thru his Warhammer one, he was disappointed to find that it only had a Lasgun, a bayonet, a couple of cans of tear gas, as well as to a set of tools for maintenance of his lass gun.

So all he had was his Halo weapons, so he did the one thing he could do, he grabbed as many .C sticky grenades, Forerunner pulse grenades and Covenant Plasma grenades, unfortunately he could only get four of each, still it was more firepower than he might need at least he hoped it was.

Suddenly noticing that his surroundings had become silent, he looked up to see his defenders only to be heavily disappointed. They were dressed in a type of world war one or was it world war two, military clothing and had a sign that said planetary guard, they were N.P.C's.

But wasn't what had him disappointed, they had seen him summoning his grenades and as a result they were now aiming their laser guns at him. As he was about to say something, he felt a small tug on his pants, the girl was hiding behind him, all of a sudden a beeping sound caught his attention.

The moment that one of the N.P.C's was about to speak he was burned alive, him and his comrades. They had saved him and he never got a chance to say thank you.

''Seems we made it just in time.'' said a powerful voice behind him, as he turned around to see who it was, he was met with a man easily six times his size. Clad in thick white armor and with the emblem of the Dragon age design on it he said. ''Fucken N.P.C's man first they help you, then they try to kill you. Word of advice, don't trust any of them, by the way names Julio, leader of the dragon forge chapter, made it myself.''


	4. Chapter 4

**Notifications of game development, do to the sheer number of games employed into the creation of this mixed package Players levels responding to all have been increases. This means; that if a max used to be 10 now it has increase up to 100, however the game now has a way to pass this if you and your team\party manage to defeat a Demon Price or by simply outlasting one.**

 **While this may seem unfair to new players please keep in mind that stuff such as Space warfare, Constructions, of ships, fortress, weapons, energy restoration kits will increase all levels if you complete your tasks.**

 **However that being said, as we are aware that some people will want to pass whatever gear they acquired from their previous games, please keep in mind that while this is allowed. You will have to acquire certain packages that can only be obtained through trade or by simply looting them from enemies, these things are.**

 **Star ship, tracking. All players will receive a standard Warp tracker that will enable them to monitor any ship that uses the Warp. However should they want to track a ship that uses the Mass Relays from Mass Effect they will have to acquire a tracker from a Mass Effect ship or player.**

 **][][][]**

 **Weapons; all players will have standard weaponry given to them in the form of which they start of. Be it a Space Marine, or a simple Guards man, the same applies to a U.N.S.C Marine, or Spartan.**

 **However they will have to acquire extra gear as they play thru the game, this can be done by killing your enemies, acquiring more gear by equipping more in weapons deposits, picking them off the battlefield, trading with other players or killing other players and taking their Tags.**

 **Please keep in mind that while some players, will be able to pass whatever gear they have acquired thru other games they have passed, they will not have infinite ammo or weapons, the spawning will be one clip per weapon, at least until it fully recharges. This way something such as infinite ammo will effectively be impossible.**

 **][][][]**

 **Magic while all players are capable f using some form of magic. Please keep in mind that some players are strictly incapable of changing their form of magic.**

 **Cult players can wield enchantments but only thru the act of inflicting harm on others.**

 **Scribes can perform theirs thru, contracts but only if another player or n.p.c agrees.**

 **While originally games such as Call of duty and other first person Shooters did not have magic, thus their characters did not have magic to begin with, please keep in mind that magic equipment does exist, and they can gain the ability to use magic if they join an Imperial Cult, Chaos Cult or if the gain one of the equipment packages in the game.**

 **][]][]**

 **Dog tags; are the new form of player Re spawning. Should a player die a pair of red Dog Tags will appear, while as to normally their status would be blue. Please keep in mind that while player killing is allowed, your tags will change into the color orange, while it is allowed, other players might want to avoid you.**

 **So this will work as an early warning system, while your tags will remain orange for 96 hours, any group you are acquired with be it Imperial, Eldar or whatever will attempt to capture you and hold you accountable for your actions. So if you avoid them for the 96 hours they will change back their original blue, and you war crimes against your fellow players will be forgotten.**

 **][][]**

 **World, Ship, Sector ruling. While any player can Coquer, defeat the current ruler thus taking their kingdom. Or simply by arriving a primitive world and being worshiped as a God, please keep in mind that Space is a large place with many dangers.**

 **There for you will want allies, be it other players or any other faction in the game.**

 **That being said, the sections of scale are divided in several sectors, please keep in mind that while some areas only use one kind of technology, please remember that it is simply more in tune by it. There for stuff such as magic or any other kind of technology can be performed there.**

 **]][][][Safe zone**

 **The Space Engineer is a forbidden combat zone, this has been a safe zone do to the fact that any player can safely create the ship they desire and receive any insight from their fellow players or the games computer should they want it.**

 **That being said should this area be in danger all players are required to defend this area of space less it be lost and therefor, your infinite ship supplies, weaponry will be lost. While this area is defended by a number of ships, of every king please remember that there is never enough in the dark millennium**

 **Ship repair in the safe zone, while players can create refitting stations in the safe zone, please remember that any ship that enters the safe zone, is strictly off limits.**

 **Some ideas to get you started, Star gate from Star gate, Forerunner Shield Worlds, Reaper Mass Relay from Mass Effect, Narada Romulan Mining vessel from Star Trek, Heart of Gold from Hitch hiker's guide to the galaxy, Millennium falcon from Star Wars.**

 **Battle Star from Battlestar Galactica, Red Dwarf from Red Dwarf, Engineer ship from Prometheus, Rodger Young from Star ship Troopers, USG Ishimura from Dead Space, Dark Aster from Guardians of the Galaxy, Babylon station from Babylon Five, Moya from Farscape.**

 **While these are some of the designs you are allowed to do as well as some of the factions please keep in mind that you are not limited so go nuts.**

 **Please remember that do to the sheer size of this project not all groups have been listed, so some Tv shows might even appear should you look for them.**

 **The safe zone also allows players to set up shops, should they choose to. Those that choose to however will not be allowed to keep any of the equipment that the find flying about the area. However they will be allowed to keep any ship they build or repair, any equipment that they gaincan be sold to any other player.**

 **Please keep in mind that they are by no means forced to sell to anyone should they choose not to.**

 **][][][][][][**

 **There are 4 types of safe zones safe areas commonly found in dungeons, safe Space like the Space Engineer area, a Cathedral's main Prayer area for spawning and Dimension bubbles these are areas where Stuff like the Warp and any other dimension cant get to unless a player allows it to.**

 **][][]**

 **Re spawning** **for high level players the re spawn time will be one minute, as for any new player around five to ten minutes, this process can be nullified should a cathedral or a shrine be present therefore making the re spawn almost instantly. To ensure that all players have equal share please remember that if you're not a Chaos player you will not comeback as a Chaos infected should you return in a Shrine or Cathedral of one of the Chaos gods.**

][][]


	5. Chapter 5

Pove change

The world shook beneath her feet, it felt as if everything was going to break and fall apart. The Guardsman was doing that thing again where he moves his hands and thing appear, but the other ones didn't like that and now they were pointing their guns at him.

She could hear them, those things that live in the dark, no one knows what they are or where they came from, but they take way anyone that goes into the dark areas. That was why no one went near a completely dark place. The rule was one lantern you're safe, no lantern run away.

She just wanted to make that pounding sound go away, so she did the only thing that worked she held the Guards men's some reason he knew, what she wanted every time she did that, the first time he had given her food.

Then he let her go with him, it was the first time one of the street people didn't want to do something to her, what they wanted she didn't know but any girl or boy they caught was never seen again.

No one wanted her, only he did, why else did he take her with him, if he didn't.

The pounding noise was getting louder and the three other Guards were getting scared, then something threw fire at them. ''Seems I made it just in time'' said a voice that shook everything ''Fucken N.P.C's man, first they help you then they try to kill you. Word of advice, don't trust any of them, by the way names Julio leader of the Dragon forge chapter, made it myself the giant said as he walked up to them.

She wanted to scream when she saw just what it was.

It was completely white, its feet were bigger than her and with every step it made the ground shake. Its glowing red eyes, were so bright in the darkness of the under hive, its long tube like mouth then it, with every step it became bigger and bigger, until it finally stopped right in front of her.

In its hands held a gun she had never seen before, it had a pair of long white tubes in front of it, a small white bottle near the bottom, but what scared her was just how big it was. She was just reached the things ankle, The only color she could see besides its glowing red eyes, was the red marks that shone in its shes.

''You know they did save me'' 1432 said

''They were going to shoot you, trust me I've seen it before.'' Julio answered

''So wheres everyone else, I don't see them. All I see are a couple of red tags'' 1432 asked

''There dead, I told you, those dam N.P.C's will kill you if they get the chance. … Space Marine armor, stronger than what any of them had at the moment. Don't worry they'll be back in a few minutes, it's not the first time some of them die.'' Julio answered, as the sound of screeching mixed in with a type of gurgling reached their ears.

''So what do we got'' Julio asks

''Looks like some kind of infection,I don't think its the Flood or at least not a version I've seen before. But don't worry I've got this, here take a look I got a couple of Forerunner Pulse grenades and some U.N.S.C sticky grenades, plus. '' 1432 answers before being stopped

''Don't use any of them except for the Pulse grenades, any explosion you used would just call in unnecessary attention here. Listen haven't you wondered why no one questions why this place is so dark right now.

The Guard tried to clean out the Under Hive, so a lot of shit is going on right now. Unfortunately, they're still around here somewhere but they're still pretty spread out.'' Julio answered

''So I just throw them down there, by the way haven't you noticed that we're having a surprisingly calm conversation.''1432 asks

''Our emotions are locked somehow, the others and I talked about it earlier. Now throw your fucking grenades down there, so that I can start burning the ones that make it up here.'' Julio answers

''As they both walk up to the where the burned corpses of the Guardsmen Julio just burned. 1432 throws his grenades down, immediately after Julio begins to use his Flamer moving it back and forth, trying to burn anything. Unfortunately every time his flames, get anywhere near any of the creatures they simply move out of the way, or just go further back.

''Well this isn't working, you know what fuck it.'''1432 says, as he starts throwing grenades at the enemies. Unfortunately a small light wraps around them and they vanish from the Under Hive, never knowing if any of their efforts actually did anything.

][][[][]

''What the hell'' Julio says, as the world changed. When the light banished they were inside a white room, filled with nothing but empty chairs, and what looked like old computers.

Gentlemen and lady welcome aboard, the Space Ball One, I'm your captain. Names Mark 187.'' Said a man standing behind them, as they turned around to see who it was, they were met by a strange sight.

His overly joy filled expression, seemingly light up the room. His brown air force jacket, white shirt, brown pants and black shoes, along with his black skin and bleach white hair made the man quite a sight.

As 1432 was about to say something, the man spoke again stopping him from saying anything. ''Okay three you guys have to know, as of two days ago , all Senior Players have been in a huge meeting. You probably didn't know about it, because for some reason only the ones that had Space ships could hear it.''

''They agreed on three things, before you say anything hear me out, I'm just doing what I have to do. Somehow were actually merging with our Avatars, you guys probably noticed it, but it's hard for you to feel, if it's not a strong sensation, well it's like this, some people put themselves in a scanner and well. People don't gain muscles without pain, and everyone either, got pretty freaking strong, or is another species. ''

''What ever brought us here, at least made sure we lived enough so we could adapt.''Mark 187 said

''Wait what do you mean, I just got here.'' 1432 interrupted

''No you didn't, like I said the process is extremely painful. A lot of people said the same thing and so they looked at their recordings and found they've been unconscious for at least a week. Count your self lucky you weren't striped for parts, or turned into a Servitor.''

''Now listen there are these areas where everyone is forced and I mean everyone else will kill you if you don't respect. Their still the same as the ones from before but, guys this means everyone's supposed to drop everything and go protect these places, should the need come.''

''Space Engineer sector, Dc the Source Wall, the Great Celestial's corps, and the Empty field. Anyone can make anything they want and can even start their own shops in any of these places. A lot of people have started actually.''

''And now the moment you've all been waiting for the basic rules that have been discovered and have now been created.'' Mark 187 said as he spread his hands wide ''You don't have to join any group, but please don't enslave any other player, because the day your discovered. We will kill you and use your tags to get whatever gear you have.''

''Number two, please don't try to conquer any of the major factions, were to spread out and a lot of people are still missing, oh yeah, I almost forgot. You can summon any ship you have but you won't be able to call it again, if it's destroyed for two or five days.'' Mark 187 said as he finally finished explaining what he knew

''So where are we heading right now.'' Julio asked

''Great question, right now we're off to Space Engineer, that way you guys can get of my ship and decide whatever you want to do. So once I drop you guys of its back to exploring for me. We should be there in five minutes, I am using the call back feature after all.''Mark 187 answered, before a beeping sound caught his attention, well that was fast we're already here so go an a head.''


	6. Chapter 6

''Oie look outside, were getting to our destination right now.''Mark 187 said, as an entire wall became a dark screen, as the dark empty image began to be filled with, the remains of space ships, space stations, planets and other debris. Both Julio and 1432 began to realize that it wasn't just a screen cover, no it was everything outside of the ship they were in.

Slowly several Gundams flew towards them, after emerging from their hidden locations, behind some of the wreckage. As both Julio and 1432 tensed up fully preparing themselves for the upcoming battle for their lives. Mark 187 spoke again.

''Relax you two, they're just the defence system. I told you already, this place is a safe place, that's why we all have to com and protected. No N.P.C can come in here unless we allow it, so if this place is ever breached, just remember, there's a hell of a lot of firepower protecting it. So yeah, we need your help.''

As 1432 was about to say something Mark 187 spoke again, one more time preventing the guards men from talking. ''And that right there is our groups main office.'' Mark said as both Julio and 1432 only stared, both me unable to comprehend just what the hell they were seeing.

It was a planet, there was no doubt, but it was completely made of metal, light up in an eerily glowing mixture of blue, red, white and pink lights, that showed the sheer amount of machines tethering and assembling pieces of the place somewhere else. Almost as if they were attempting to rebuild the planet, but in a different location.

''Hey look, the Promethean, it has a glowing ball on it. It took it out of one of the buildings.'' Julio said as a blue, Promethean flew into an unseen area away from prying eyes.

''That my friends was a spark, you know a transformers soul. We can't have Decepticons running around, the same goes for their counter parts so whenever a spark is found we simply take it and destroy the body. Ohh and believe me here everything is a machine.'' Mark 187 said

Suddenly in front of them a blue water like portal opened up behind the. Both Julio and 1432 prepared their respective weapons, only for Mark to stand in their way. As the blue glow of the portal became brighter, a small woman around the age of fifteen emerged from it.

Her long black hair, white shirt, tight long business skirt, and black high heels, made her look like an office worker. She was quite the looker, 1432 would have immediately thrown himself at her, except she only reached up to 1432s chess.

''Mark I see you picked up some new people, come on we have paperwork to do.'' she said

''Come on , really. I just left.'' Mark 187 answers

''Yes you left me with the bill, so I have ohh I don't know a slight grudge. Good thing there's a lot of paperwork to do and you're going to do it.'' she answered as she walked into the portal. As she disappeared into the portal Mark 187 signaled them to follow them into it.

As they walked the portal 1432 felt a small tugh in his arm, it was the girl somehow she must have been brought in with hem. He had completely forgotten about her, she had been so quiet after all, one could almost say she could have been invisible. Al he did was smile and patted he on the head, as he shook her arm and they both walked in.

As they all walked thru the portal they were immediately met with a man sitting behind a large desk, which was odd considering the entire room was completely white. The only color was the man, the nearly invisible stack of papers, which were the same color as the room, and the finely furnished desk and chair in it.

''Gentlemen, miss welcome to Cybertron, I'm one of the eight heads that controls the Engineer sector, who knows maybe one of you could become the ninth. My names Ricardo and if you're asking who is this guy and why is heincarge, My colleagues and I are all Veterans, I myself am a U.S Marine, the one in the East is J.D.F, the one in the north was a Mexican Army General, if you want I could continue.'' Ricardo said, while he sat reading the paper he had in his hands, never once bothering to look up at them.

''Now the rules of this place remain the same as when they were on the game, except there's a couple of things you're not allowed to do, no enslaving your fellow players, you can however enslave any non protected planet for five years then, all inhabitants get to go free and are under our protection as a hole. This goes for a single individual as well. Oh and if you think about torturing them, we will find out and unlike them you don't stay dead.''

''Now if you signup with us we offer a complete package of Faster than light readings, this allows you to see nearly all ships that are in space. As you might already know you can only pick up an the ones you have access to. Of course this also includes the faster than light engines, so you can access them.''

''However should you remain unaffiliated and choose to make your own group, please consider us as your first choice for sales and trade and good luck that's all. After all space is quite big and there's no reason for any of us to see eachother again.'' Ricardo said in a strangely cheerful voice

''You sound oddly cheerful.''1432 said

''Because I am , this isn't Earth where I have to put up with idiots that think they're above the law, there are fates worse than death. So what's it going to be.'' Ricardo says, as he finally puts the sheet of paper down.

''Think I'll pass on joining your group, I'm still new to all of this afterall.'' 1432 answers

''Sure, hope you reconsider in the future, so how about you big guy.''

''Sorry but I have to say no.'' Julio answers , only to be caught in a swilling whirlpool, of light, the moment it ended three more people stood next to him, unfortunately the defence system felt their resurrection and immediately tossed them out of the room.

''Sorry about that, but those are some of our safety precautions, would you like to wait for your friends. My assistant will be explaining everything to them at the moment.'' Ricardo asks, Julio

''No, I just met those people were not really close. I've spent more time with these two. Well my time with them has been a hell of a lot better.'' Julio answers almost immediately

''I see, well good luck feel free to build your ships here, and like always a fully stocked medical ship will be assigned to you by the system.'' Ricardo says, as a beam of light blinds their vision.

As they emerged in an unknown room they begin to realize just where they were. There were several beds all lined up beside one another with only a few curtains separating them, with several windows showing the empty space outside.

'' **Greetings please choose which ship you would like to create or if you already have some in your system whitch one would you like to summon''** said acomputertised voice

''Why are we being rushed?'' asked 1432

''They probably don't want competition, it's an old sales ploy for small companies. Think about it, new guy shows up, with a completely clean slate, except this time. The new guy has the ability to find anything useful and they want that on their side.'' Julio answers

''Oh guess that makes sense, so aren't you going to build one.''1432 asked genuinely curious as he began to look thru the ships he already had.

''Actually, I was hoping to come with you. I've played plenty of ship to ship battles, and lost all of them. So no I don't have what it takes to keep a ship afloat, the thing is something tells me that not being able to die, might be a bad thing here.'' Julio answers, as he looks at the recaged floating in front of him.

…..''Okay then, sorry.''1432 said, as he takes in a deep breath ''Let's see, we need lots of space, but we also need firepower, The thing is any alien ship would be shot by the Imperium on sight, shields we definitely need Void Barriers. Im guessing both hard light and heat, you know the kind that keeps stuff like solar storms away from us.''

''Faster than light, we need Warp, but according to this we can only have two faster than light engines on the ship, any other form is allowed as long as it's from a third party.''1432 says to himself and Julio

''Why do we need the Warp drive, I mean you know what that thing does.'' Julio asks, no understanding why his new Captain would choose to keep something so dangeruss.

''Like it or not, there's a huge chance we might get suked into the Warp, regardless of what we do. I want way out incase that happens, so for that we need both the barriers and the drive.'' 1432 immediately answers, while not even bothering to look at Julio

''Now we need food, let's put an indoor garden, we definitely need bathrooms, kitchen a cafeteria, training room, some spare space, in case we find something good. Oh yah rooms lots of rooms, for the crew we might have.'' Immediately snapping his fingers '' I knew I forgot something, the weapons one hanger will holds tanks and any other heavy equipment and the other guns, armor, and every freakin explosive needed.'' 1432 says as he looks at the list he just made, as it begins to appear in front of him and Julio

''You forgot the Infirmary, as well as the laboratory and the engineering department, with the forge so we can replace what we lose.'' Julio says as he point out, what 1432 missed

''You're right, well guess that makes everything and the ship's name is the Infinity.'' 1432 says as he begins to see several runes begin to mark themselves on the ship only now realising that they forgot to choose another faster than light engine, so the computer that controlled the ships creation simply left the Slipspace engine on.

''Dam, now we're stuck with two wird acting engines. But still it's quite a sight'' 1432 says as the Infinity itself begins to form in front of him, it's enormous size, held a form of beauty that could not be put into words. The black paint, accompanied by the enormous guns, made her look dangerous, the only thing that confused im however was the sign that read awaiting Ai

''Hey 14, ask if I can be hooked up to her. I don't trust Ai'' Julio asks

''No need, it's an option''1432 says, as he presses the accept button on his screen.

However not two seconds after the ships creation, did a request come in, neither caring to allow both of them any choice Ricardo stood in front of them.

''Gentlemen I see you finished your ship, good. I have a request for the two of you, the reward a starmap of all of the areas mapped by our members, this includes the locations of the other safe zones. As well as multiple faster than light trackers.''

''Should you say yes, your mission is to help rescue what's left of a planet's people. Just get them of planet and keep them with you for a year while we figure out what to do with them.'' Ricardo says in a strange combination a of authority, and asking a request

''Why keep them for a year''Julio asks, suspicious of the quest given to them

''We don't have any planets at the moment, at least none that won't kill them the moment they set foot there. Tell you what I'll even throw in a deep communicator. That way you guys and your guest can call here wherever you go. So will you help us.'' Ricardo asks

''Deal'' was all that 1432 said, as a beam of light enveloped him, Julio and the N.P.C girl with him as the ship itself was absorbed into a Stargate that was moved by several Gundams

''Are you sure about this'' a woman asks Ricardo

''You saw it your self my assistant. Those two didn't die, while they were alone only nine people have done that and we're all leaders of the safe zones. So yes it's better to keep them under us for the moment'' Ricardo said as he sat back down and continued to read both Julio's and 1432's profiles


	7. Chapter 7

**][][][**

 **Category Guardsmen\ Adventurer\ Subordinate\ Towns Native\ Apprentice\ Slave; The most basic and by far most common character, that a player will run into. These are individuals that either have decided to play the game as an average Human and therefore have learned of the advantages of said limitations. Or are the newest players to the M.M.O R.P.G.**

 **Advantages, do to being the most common and therefore the y can easily be found in any planet, ship, town or slave pin. These individuals are experts in multitasking, infiltration, weapons design, magic, technology, run engraving, spirituality and so on.**

 **Their strengths is acknowledged by their sheer diversity as they can and will be capable of acquiring any sort of skill, however when a player decides to take a new form, such as becoming an Elf, Nekron, or Ork this diversity is lost.**

 **While the weakest of all characters, they are by far the most useful, should a player know how to use their avatars. Their strength, speed, weapons, magic, as well as any other ability they may have will be the lowest an individual may have, please remember that it is this very trait that makes these characters so deadly.**

 **The weak body can be nullified should a player acquires a power armor, enchanted\runic weaponry as well as a mixture of the two. Thoe they are the weakest their summoning ability is the highest in the game.**

 **An example given would be if a Spartan is only able to summon one type of ship, though they maybe able to summon ten of any given size [please note that the examples given are beta only and could change in the near future.] they would be forced to only summon that specific tip of ship during the battle face, or during their assembling of their fleet. At least until their points have fully returned, which in turn would allow them to summon any other ship type of any size, but would be limited to ten and of only that kind.**

 **The adventurer would not be under any set of limit, instead they are subjected to a level limiter, and therefore the higher the level the shorter their cool down period for summoning will be.**

 **An example give should a player of low level su,on an Imperial dreadnought, they would be unable to summon a second Imperial Dreadnought, however they will be able to summon a Covenant Dreadnought. This inturn will of course apply to any other ship, or creature they choose, please note that a player has to have these designs or ships in their databases, for the summoning to work.**

 **Please note that while the lowest of players may not be able to summon more than one planetary ship, the ship itself will not be equipped with any types of land vehicles, as a form of leveling the battlefield they would need to acquire, build, steal their equipment from other ships, [which can be stolen] or by trading with the local inhabitants.**

 **[][Please remember that even though Humans\ Adventurers are the lowest of playable characters, the jobs available to them are significantly higher than all other characters. They are but not limited to, Farmer, Assassin, Knight[but only temporary if one wishes to stay a knight they would lose their adventurer status] Captain of any ship, Engineer, Mage and so on**

 **][][]]][]**

Character change; How did this happen? How did it get to this? Thats right it started ten years ago, she hadn't paid much attention to the news back then, in all honesty there was no reason tove. The news talked about some new serial killer and how he kept stealing people's skulls, while leaving everything else behind.

But in all honesty, she had just believed it was just another mad man. Another lost soul in an ever darkening world God now she wished she was wrong.

A young woman struggles to stand, as the deluded sounds of the ongoing war around her slowly begins to return, along with her somewhat blurry vision, as she struggles to regain her senses and therefore gain a moment of clarity, the smell of smoke , blood and urine hit her.

Realizing this she immediately vomits, what little contents her stomach held, seeing as she hadn't eaten in two days, regardless of this she lifts up her had in an attempt to gain some sort of comfort, she is only met with an alien sky. A raging whirlpool of Chaotic colors that seems to have creatures in it, all seemingly attempting to escape its hellish grip, only to fail miserably and be dragged back into it.

As she begins to lower her gaze in despair a man graves her arm screaming at her ''Come on, theres another ship over there. We have to hurry before it leaves'' he yelled at her as he began to drag her with him. As they both run in the direction he was heading, she begins to notice that the buildings all around her begin to change slowly but surely they started to grow mold and by some strange reason, giant mushrooms and strange mold off all sorts of colors begin to grow out of them.

As they both begin to run faster and faster attempting to escape whatever madness is going on, she finally gets a clear view of the ship they were headed to. It looked like a boat, but made of metal, pluss it was floating in the sky, in its twelve circular rings that surrounded its body, she could make up what looked like people sitting on chairs, its early green glow somehow seemed to force whatever was happening around her away from it.

She was able to see this as the ship began to fly up into the sky and away from them, in that moment she heard the man besides her cry ''That was the last ship, all of the others left already,'' he said as he stood his ground and tears fell from his eyes. All around her the same thing could be heard, people giving up falling to despair, it was at that moment that her tunnel vision cleared up and she saw the reality of the situation.

Her city no longer existed, it was either infested with grotesque diseases of every kind, with what she only hoped were strange funguses that looked like people reaching out to her, begging her to join them, or it was repeatedly breaking itself and forming something else, while it tried to stay the same.

All around her people were either holding each other or on their knees crying, as the sound of machine gun fire and some sort of whooshing sound, similar to when her dad used the blowtorch he had and some strange stomping sounds reached her she began to fully lose hope.

At least that was until a strange white light past her and the stomping sounds shook the ground, at that moment she truly realized just how insignificant she was, for in that moment she bore witness to a truly terrifying sight an Imperial Titan charged straight at her. Its massive chain sword screaming anxious for battle, and it was met with an even more horrifying enemy.

A red giant bull, with the lower body of a tank, an arm made of of five massive cannons, and a giant sworn in the other hand that remained, from its mouth it seemed to spill some sort of acid that ate away at the ground once it touched it.

As the two monsters fought, a soldier screamed at them ''Come on! Everyone into the portal your ride is on the other side!'' he screamed, without thinking it everyone began to run and as soon as they reached the strange blue and purple gate they jumped right thru.

The last thing she would see of her home, would be the soldier using some kind of flame thrower on what could only be called demons as he made sure everyone made it out, as the portal closed behind her.

It only took but an instant, but she emerged on the other side wherever it was and she was greeted by a massive steel black and gray room. With her were all of the people she had seen earlier, plus a lot more she hadn't.

''Ladies and gentlemen. This is your Captain speaking, for your own safety take of your cloth, all of them including your underwear, anyone with infants the same goes for their diapers and any sort of extra material you may have.'' A man's voice sounded as it came from all over the room.

''And why should we.'' a man screamed

''That stuff you were runnin thew, if just a tiny spec gets threw, everyone in this ship will suffer exactly like everyone and everything you saw earlier and once it starts it can't be stopped.'' the man's voice answers

''Now if there any other objections please say it, otherwise please exit through the door on your left. Those of you with infants, or children I'm afraid they will have to go alone without you, but don't worry just tell whoever is in front of you to watch them as you walk thru.''

''The door works as a super disinfectant, we have some cloths if you find nothing that fits well find something that does thank you for your cooperation.'' the man says as the sounds of speakers cutting of can be heard

''Fuck'' says the man behind her, as she turns around to see who it is she's shocked to see him taking off his cloths.

''Hey girl quit being so shy. Look around you everyone is doing it. I mean we got no choice, you've seen it to, that guy wasn't lying once it starts it doesn't stop'' he says ''Oh yeah by the way names Bazz B, how about you'' he asks as he finally finishes taking of his clothes and begins to walk to the metal doors

With a bright red face she answers with her head down as she tries not to look at the people around her ''Yuzu'' she answered weakly

''What's that I couldn't hear you.'' Bazz B answered

''I said my names Yuzu Kurosaki, and thank you for saving me'' she finally finishes answering as she walked behind him noticing that a woman in front of her place a newborn infant onto atay that slid to the other side of the doors, only to be picked up by a man and handed back to the woman as soon as she crosses

''Guess that guy wasn't lying, when both the kid and his mom passed their skin was light brown like it had been exposed to some kind of radiation. Bet thats what theyre using to kill whatever it is. Plus their cloths'' Bazz B says, as he points to a bunch of people, wearing white t shirts and black pants, as other people start to go towards them

As Bazz B walked towards the door Yuzu looked back to see a lot of people wearing white beginning to undress as she left, come to think about it as she walked forward the guy Bazz B wore a similar looking suit. Maybe they were from some sort of group she thought as she left the room and immediately headed for her change of cloths.

][][[]

One by one everyone walked thru the large metal doors and immediately, went after the cloths set aside. As they waited for someone to come and greet them they began to notice certain oddities about the ship they were in, for one none of them even knew that their world had something like this, furthermore it had been one of the children that pointed out that there were several rubes engraved in the walls , floor, and ceiling.

Of course none of them had notice this, at least until they began to look around, at least that was until a woman screamed and pointed at the opposite direction of the room the had just come out of. All of a sudden several people began to run back or atleast , try to stay away from something.

However this act seemed to be met with a type of whistling, so as the people in the back finally began to see what everyone was so afraid of, after all this ship was safe, wasn't it? And just like that their curiosity as well as fear skyrocketed. For seemingly just floating in the air, was what could only be described as a giant snail.

Its long glowing pink head, tentacle like arms, and giant shell that seemed to change colors made them both curious and slightly frightened, after all it could simply be saying it was dangeruss with all its bright colors. It was at that moment that, someone notice that several small children were near it, the little ones couldn't possibly be more than two years old, infact they seemed as if they had barely learned how to walk.

They latched onto the creature's tentacles and even tried to put them in their mouths, except that every time they tried it would gently pull them back, as it gave another whistling cried, it moved its tentacles in a matter that one could almost sait wanted them to follow it.

The moment someone gave a step forward, it turned and floated away, only stopping when it noticed that no one seemed to follow it, only then did it give another whistle, somehow making everyone flinch and oddly enough actually make them walk.

As they followed the slow moving snail, they began to notice certain things about the ship they were in. For one the feeling of emptiness was further increased as everything seemed brand new, and by the fact that they hadn't seen any other people. Secondly there were signs all over the place, with thousands of doors the one time someone tried to go in one just to see what it had.

Well that person had found a giant room, that had a huge water tank filled with all sorts of fish and marine life. Then there was the floor, it moved at first it had been fast, but when a pregnant woman said she hoped it's fast movements didn't hurt her and her child, it began to slow down only slightly speeding up when she said she wished it could go a little faster.

So after ten minutes of waiting they were met by an impossible sight. Sure they all had their ideas of where they were and no one had any illusions of still being in their home planet, but seeing the main control room made everything sink in.

The empty blackness of space and in it was what was once their home world, except now it was covered in those strange swirling colors storms, heavy black storm clouds, blue, pink, purple, and yellow skies.

It was no longer their world.

''Captain the Ori ship has taken the Stargate, their energy is building up at an accelerated rate. They're leaving the system as we speak.'' said a voice in the empty room.

''Julio get us out of here. I don't want any of these people seeing what's about to happen'' a man answered, he had the same voice as the one that had spoke to them in the room they had left behind

As they searched for the people talking, they began to understand, this ship was empty. There were no other people here, except for them and whoever was talking. The massive bridge, held thousands of computers, some of which were nothing more than holograms, in its center there was a strange statue, no armor leaning over a giant table.

It was at that moment that the statue moved ''Captain I'm setting course for the edged of the system maped. Captain are you sure about this.'' the statue said

''Julio get us out of here, you heard that guy. There have been ships popping into the system ever since the evacuation began, Were going to say hello to the neighbors, and find out why they didn't help.'' a man said as he walked from behind the suit of armor, that hid him along with a small girl that clung to him

As he noticed the entire group of people, he began to smile as the strange snail flew towards him. ''Did you bring them here.'' he said in a soft voice only to be met with a gentle whistle from the flying snail. ''Good girl'' he said as he patted it on its head

''Your Human'' a man said, who it was however was lost to any observer, this only brought about a smile from the ship's Captain

''Yeah.'' he answered ''My name is Captain Jose 1432 or Captain but if you prefer one four and I regret to inform you. That for the next year this ship will be your new home.'' he said as people began to look at each other and talk amongst themselves

''If any of you have any missing relatives and you want to make sure they're all right. Any of this ship's walls will help you make the call. Just place your hands on it and it will automatically connect you to them.'' 1432 said, as the walls all around them began to glow blue

''What did you mean that we're going to live here for the next year?''Bazz B asked, somehow sounding annoyed

Exhaling ''It's not easy finding a planet for people to live in. Things like bacteria, food and weather have to be looked into. Right now every other ship is headed to what we call the Engineering sector, it's a place covered in flying parts and debris. They will be safe there, the dam place has everything from Maid cafes to Farms.''

''You however get to be lucky or unlucky ones, because you see right now we're off to look into the unknown of this area of space. So like any home feel free to, choose whatever room you like, oh and before I forget you can see a red light on the wall it can make anything you like, so ask away.''

''Allso there is a possibility that we will take in some more refuges so please be kind to them.'' 1432 said as he dismissed everyone way, not even bothering to look at them as he and the giant armor notice a red light on the table

''Captain we have company.'' Julio said

[]][ earlier

''What the hell'' 1432 said

''We appear to to have changed locations'' Julio answers as he looks out the window

''Dammit, computer bring shields up.'' 1432 saisd only to be met with a humming noise. ''Right this shop doesn't have an A.I'' 1432 said as he looked at the ship's bridge

''Which is lucky that you have me.'' Julio said as he walked up to a table in the center of the room and somehow knowing where a u.s.v cord and plug are.

''My help screen showed me how I can control, the ship as well as its navigating systems,. Were fortunate that the life support and communications are powered by a separate engine rather than the Warp or Gravity one, or else we would have been in trouble.'' Julio explained

The moment the cord connected to a small opening in his neck did the engines begin to turn on, immediately activating all of the Infiniti's lights, and powering up its shields. ''Infinity this is Captain John 1673 were sending whatever survivors we can, Don't turn on your shields. I repeat don't turn on your shields they will arrive by sleep space portals onto your ship. The man on the other side said before being cut off

''Julio show me what the hell were dealing with''1432 said as hundreds of screens begin to light up and show a planet becoming a demon world, however surrounding it were an assortment of ships everything from Planet crackers from Dead Space to the Outlaw Star

''Julio as soon as those people are on board get them in a sealed room then get us the hell out of here. This place is infested by Chaos.'' 1432 said as the realisation of what he signed up for sank in

''Captain I am receiving reports from the surrounding ships, these people have some sort of mutants'' Julio informed 1432 as the images of people with arrows made of light were shown, immediately followed by another image of a bald man wielding some sort of sword that became something wls, and several people with strange powers all fighting off the demon infestation. While they gave the surviving people time to get to the last remaining ships on the planet.

''Julio do we have any drop ships onboard that we can use to pick up any one left behind'' 142 asked genuinely worried

''No and it would be advised. From what I'm reading the entire planet is about to be bombarded with everything from planet Crackers to black hole bombs.'' Julio answered as he notices that they suddenly had two thousand more life signs aboard ''Captain, I am receiving a text all other ships are leaving. It would be advised for you to say something to the refuges''

''Right ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking for your own safety. Please take of your cloths.'' [Read their arrival for his announcement,] As he finishes telling everyone what to do, he felt a small tug on his arm it was the girl still as quiet as ever only looking somewhat mad at him now.

It was at this moment that a small screen appeared besides would you like to claim her. He immediately pressed yes and was greeted with everything from customised hair to even her personality, however all he changed were her cloths. She now wore a long flowery yellow dress that seemed to light up the room with joy.

''You're going to need someone to play with, but I'll also need somebody to fix everything and my points are almost gone. Luckily I have just the guy for the job a Huragok, they may look weird but they're harmless.'' 1432 said, as the Huragok flew around the girl, oddly enough she actually smiled and laughed. Witch surprised 1432 because he assumed she was amute

Yet as quickly as the laughter begin it vanished , the Huragok had ran away from the girl and now she had a pouty face, it would later return with all of the refuges and he would have to explain everything he knew to them

Present

However right now they were headed by the Infinitys original faster than light, into the edges of mapped space. Something was going on and he was going to see it. Oddly enough neither he nor Julio would notice but they both seemed to have more color in them, almost as if they were a little more human.

''Captain we have company'' Julio said as he informed 1432 and thereby removing him from the refuges. ''It appears to be some sort of wooden ship, Captain we're receiving transmission.'' Julio said, as the image of a woman with green hair pale skin and red stripes on her face appeared

''Attention Pirates surrender or die.'' she said

''This is Captain Jose 1432 of the U.S.C Infinity we are not pirates , I repeat we are not pirates.'' 1432 answer

''Ah no did you and your friends not just destroy that planet. Since you lied about it die.'' she said

''Captain she seems to be trying to take over all of our systems. However all of our runes seem to be holding her off for the moment.'' Julio informed

''Julio the moment you get a chance shoot her, with everything we have, I just realised who that is. Lady Seto, she's a member of the Juraian royal family.'' 1432 told Julio.

''Lady Seto we have refugees on board, your actions are putting them in danger, should you continue we will fire.'' 1432 said his voice now sounding ice cold

''Like if you could, commence boarding' Lady Seto said as a barrage of railguns, missiles and lasers hit her ship rocketing her own like crazy when she looked up however a strange blue and purple portal enveloped the Infinity making it disappear it was at that moment she bowed to find oit and its captain


	8. Chapter 8

''Julio scan the area, I don't want any surprises, so the moment you find anything, I want to know about it!'' 1432 ordered.

''Captain we're officially, in the uncharted areas. I'm scanning the surrounding star clusters, however we're going to need to launch a couple of drones, if we're going to get a more accurate map.'' Julio answered

''Do we have any on board'' 1432 asked

''Unfortunately, no sir. Captain, permission to remove myself from direct contact with the Infinity.'' Julio asked

''Granted, but re connect yourself ass soon as you can. If we're really in uncharted areas.'' 1432 answers as Julio cut him off as he removed the U.S.B cord from his neck

''One four, when I connected to the infinity, I received everything from its weight engine power, weaponry, life support and repeated scans of its interior as well as its exterior. However I also received some stuff that didn't belong in it.''

''I received a form of teleportation, several designs of server skulls, and at least three different types of light armament, the thing is that the moment I disconnected they were removed from my inventory.'' Julio informed 1432

''If you can get that teleporter up in running, I still have to deal with the people we have with us. As soon as you're done mapping the nearby area, well check out what it has to offer, Oh and Julio if you find any nearby players, make sure you tell me before you head towards them.'' 1432 ordered, as he walked towards the people who looked at him and Julio somewhat frightened

As 1432 looked at the group of people, who were all in different states of shock,confusion, and if one looked closely some of them were beginning to run away from reality.

''Ladies and gentlemen, I ask of you to forgive us for what you just went thru. But royalty never seems to believe anything except what they want to believe. Obviously we're not Pirates, otherwise you'd all be in cages, which none of you are.''

''Feel free to move about the ship, treat it as your home. Because for the next year it will be, now I'm not going to lie to any of you, the time you spend on this ship will change you. Space isn't a kind place, but it also isn't entirely evil.''

''So if any of you believe you have relatives on one of the other ships, I suggest you call them, the walls all have the call in feature. If any of you are hungry, feel free to go to the cafeteria, we have plenty of spare rooms for those of you that just want to get some sleep. Now I will be coming by with my little assistant and our friend here, when we pass by please come to us in an orderly manner. We'll need to know your name, what occupation you had, any extra skills and what illnesses you may have. Such as Asthma, Cancer and so on.'' 1432 told the people, as they all began to break apart and walk away, some heading for the walls and immediately saying their family members names.

While others simply looked for the supposed spare rooms, while the few that could headed to the cafeteria as small arrows on the walls, showed them the way.''

1432 Exhaled as he turned to look at his little companion, besides Julio she had been with him ever since he woke up. Granted she never said anything, but she was there. Hell would normally punch himself, for not bothering to at least give her a name.

As he took a good look at her he began to think to himself ''Maybe I rushed into this'' She was small, with pale skin from living in the light deprived Hive city. Her long black hair, and flowery dress gave her a sense of joy, yet just by looking at how thin she was. 1432 knew that she wouldn't have lasted another three months, before she died of starvation.

As he looked and smiled while he patted her on, her head '1432 said ''Let's go get something to eat. Alice, do you you like it your name will be Alice.'' the moment those words existed his mouth, the girl somehow shined, yet at the same time cried, but to any onlookers her tears were those filled with joy

As both 1432 and his claimed N.P.C left, Julio immediately began to make his move. ''Open data package, given to us by the administration of the Engineering sector, I want a quick overview of the information.

 **][][]]**

 **Opening information package, for eyes of players only, anyone caught in the illegal spreading of this information will be executed fifty seven times.**

 **. The four safe zones are the areas of space that have the most valuable resources from the time these works were just a games. The empty space is exactly what it it's name implies, those living within this sector, are experts in confronting entities such as the Great Old Ones, and the Elder Gods.**

 **Do to being a completely empty void, all inhabitants of this area have the luxury of being able to create any form of energy and life forms they wish, while at the same time have recently discovered a way to move the safest planets away from the madness of their section of the Universe.**

 **][][**

 **The Source wall; do to being a wall located in the edge of its universe, all inhabitants of this area of space, live within the screaming mouths of the petrified entities encased in it. Do to the wall being near lethal to all non players, many have taken to living in the nearby planets, thus making their section one of the most divers as well as resource rich.**

 **][][]**

 **The engineering sector,; by far one of the most wasteful as well as one of the most secure areas in the four universes. While clustered in the remnants of billions of failed space crafts designs, it remains one of the most secure, as it is the only one to be known to have fought of both the likes of a Tiranid hive fleet ,as well as the replicator armada.**

 **These feats were accomplished do to the numerous combinations of technology available, as well as the fact that all safe zones can call upon each other and for help.**

 **][][]**

 **The celestial corps, the inhabitants of this sector are known to be experienced in combating threats such as Galactus, the Fenix as well as many others. Do to modeling from some of the players, many Mutants now live within this area.**

 **All players visiting this area, are advised to take extreme caution do to many entities attempting to learn exactly what players are.**

 **][][**

 **Rules**

 **1;No player will enslave another. If one enslaves another race, then after five years they are to be released. The same applies for an individual.**

 **Failure to do so will, mark you as a candidate for permanent\continues death. We may not be able to permanently kill you but we can keep killing you over and over.**

 **2; All rescued or, discovered players must be taken to one of the safe zones so that they may gain the call back feature there, incase of any emergency**

 **3; All players are required, to lay aid to any of the safe zones should they need it. There are no exceptions, except if the callback is blocked or if a player is currently in a war. The reason being, no one wants these resources, to fall into the wrong hands.**

 **[]**

' **;' Do to not having applied to live within one of the safe zones rules for habitation can not be displayed.**

''That barely helps anything at all, at least I know that those places are completely on separate sides of the universe.'' Julio said, as he continued to perform his investigation.

''Bring up markings of all players, attach all known areas that have already been charted by other players.''Julio ordered, as the images regarding the the safe zones and their surrounding areas , were displayed on the infinity's monitors.

However he ignored them as his attention was placed on the holographic projector he had been leaning on, since he first connected himself to the ship. There were a disturbingly high amount of tags in the uncharted areas. Tho there were plenty within the already known sections of space.

He himself cared little for them, they weren't his problem. His help screen, showed a small loading sign next to the star map, around the infinity. As a small area about the same distance from the sun to Pluto began to fill itself out around it. To many the sight of this would have been incredible, but for him it was pathetic.

If Julio had to put it in words,he would say, it was like getting a map when you're lost. Only to realize you got a map showing you are here and nothing else. It was infuriatingly useless, still at least he could now mark where they were and where they were headed.

''Bring up, Warp display I want to know if any ships are nearby'' he order, only to be met with an empty image of space and a strange swirling display of colors that hurt his head every time he looked at it His star map was completely empty as well. So with his answers he moved on and did the same for his other form of faster than light, only to be met with the same results.

Except, this time instead of the swirling colors, there was a strange dark purple area that, for some reason made him feel depressed just by looking at it.

It was at this time, that Julio would do one of the few things, anyone in his position would ever think about doing and it would also be one of the few times he did anything without 1432 knowing about it.

''Bring up all communications.'' he ordered, only to immediately mute them out begin scan for all wave links. The moment the Infinity's screens showed how the people on board were talking to their love ones Julio made his move. ''Begin scans in all uncharted areas, anything with a signature similar to this I want to see it.'' he said

At that moment nearly any doubt about Julio's intelligence or at least his creativity was crushed as nearly dozens of ships appeared around in the Infinity's monitors. Yet as Julio looked at the holographic images, he noticed several blurry forms or completely dark areas that seemed to move.

However as he was able to track them now he decided to move on, rather than worry about them after all every one of them were extremely far from his location. So he moved on to add the teleporter the Captain wanted, so as he looked at his inventory, he immediately noticed that it now once again had several of the equipment he had lost the moment he had disconnected.

Still he gave that matter little attention, he didn't have time to worry about it at the moment. The moment he clicked on the teleporter he noticed it came in two forms one was the old Star Trek version and the other was a full ship version. He was about to call 1432 until he sided to see their strategic value first.

The Star Trek version allowed the full control of what got on the ship, as well as a room where anyone boarding that way could be contained there. While the full ship version allowed a complete transfer of ships, vehicles and personnel without the limitation of the first one.

The thing was it also made it incredibly hard to stop anyone from getting in that way, but they currently had no tanks, in the ship something that they would need. Yet at the same time though limited the Star Trek beemers, were incredibly more accurate.

Still he decided that it was better to have the full ship version so he just went with it, only to discover that the other one was completely locked and was now lost. He now had to live with his decision and hope it wouldn't come back to bite him later

So as he was finishing with his modifications to the she noticed that the stra mad had completed forming, yet he was somewhat disappointed to find only one planet bear them. Still he decided to head towards it, after all the Captain's orders were that if he found any new players, here he wanted to know about the. 143 had never said anything about not going to see what new things other worlds had.

Yet while Julio was busy doing his maintenance as well as getting acquired with his new job of pilot\A.I and navigator somewhere else a young girl finally made contact with her family.

][][]

Else wear

As they 1432 and Alice walked down the massive halls of the Infinity, leaving Julio behind and finally entering the cafeteria. They noticed in it was just standing around, or simply sitting on the tables.'' _What happened''_ 1432 thought to himself

''Excuse me miss'' he turned and spoke to a young woman passing by him. Her light brown hair, brown eyes pale skin, along with the white shirt and black pants she wore. That were the exact thing everyone else was wearing made her seem incredibly approachable.

''Yes'' she answered, with a small voice almost sounding like a whisper.

''I noticed that no one is eating anything, aren't any of you hungry.'' he asked

''No no, its that there's no one in the kitchen and none of us are able to enter it.'' she answered, as the veins of her brown hair covered her eyes, giving her distinct shadow, that hid both her forehead and her eyes

Hearing this 1432 looked at his map, which was displaying the room he was currently in and immediately headed towards the area that showed one of four doors. Each door lead to a different location, one to the hall where the and Alice had just entered from, the one in the far left lead to the bathrooms, the one in the center of the room lead to the garden he installed earlier, before he had picked these people up

He however, was heading to the one next to him on the right, the moment his eyes saw the door he understood why no one was able to find it. For security reasons, like someone trying to poison their food, the door looked like the ship's walls. At least that was what he read on his screen.

''Thank you for your help.'' he told the young woman, as he walked away and began to announce\scream to the people in the room

''Excuse me everyone, I need anyone that knows how to took to please come this way. For obvious reasons, as of this moment all of you will help me prepare the food for everyone in this room'' he said as he noticed that only a handful of people, in fact it was about ten people in a room filled with around a hundred, maybe more he didn't bother looking at his screen. At the moment he didn't need to.

As he looked at the people in front of him, as they began to gather around him, he noticed that they were around eight older women, two men and at least eight teen girls, witch made his count earlier wrong, but who cared about the small details. Still all he did was run his arm up and down and waited for the wall to open, which thankfully for 1432 it did.

No one with him not even himself expected the sight of what they bore witness to the moment they and entered the kitchen. Every tool, from the pots , pans, the grills, the tables and floors, were brand new and still sparkled. On the far right was a massive table that held, as much fresh produce that the world's pickiest eaters, would be thankful for.

Yet as the people accompanying 1432 began to look around searching for anything they could use, it was Alice who opened a set of massive doors, that lead into a huge room that was both the friends, which was on the left and the freezer that was on the right.

One by one everyone in the kitchen began to move and started to chop, boil or fry what the all liked, unbeknownst to them the smell of freshly made food exited the kitchen in t the halls attracting mere people than before.

It would be two hours later, that they themselves would eat their meal, after everyone in the cafeteria had left.

''Thank you for your help''1432 spoke to everyone, sitting at the table with him

''Not a problem '' answered a man sitting in front of him, his long braided, dark brown hair hanging slightly in front of him.. His smiling face, along with the muscular body gave him a small amount of intimidation, but not enough to make people actively avoid him.

As the woman besides them fed their children, Alice gave her new friend a potato only for it to immediately turn it into a strange combination of potato and light bulb. 1432 only smiled when he saw this.

''So where are we going Captain'' asked a man next to the one in front of him ''Oh sorry , my name's Bazz B'' he introduced himself.

''Any wear, this ship is going into the unknownw.'' 1432 answers

''Captain if you don't mind me asking, why are there no personnel except for you, the child and and that machine we saw earlier. I mean no disrespect, by the way my name is Harribel'' the woman introduced herself, after asking her question directly. Her short blond hair, tan skin, firm body and impressive breast made her desirable for any men, unfortunately 1432 wasn't one of them he preferred the hole housewife type. Rather than the straight, discipline, no jokes kind

''Everything automated. Me and Julio along with A lice here'' 1432 answers but was immediately stopped when a slight whistle came from behind him, and a glowing pink face was suddenly right next to his ''You didn't let me finish, and our good friend here , we're going to be the only ones, it makes it easy to leave incase something happens. Fortunately, for us that is no longer the case. Space can be lonely after all'' 1432 answers as a set of tentacles wrapped around him making him laugh

At that moment Julio in holographic form appeared behind 1432 ''Captain were approaching planetoid, please come to the bridge.'' Julio informed 1432

''Excuse me mr.'' 1432 said only realizing he didn't know the name of the man sitting in front of him

''It's Shunsui Kyoraku, that's my name'' the man answered

''Sorry, excuse me everyone'' 1432 told everyone, as he got up and walked away.

As 1432, Alice and their flying snail, Shunsui suddenly said said. ''Suddenly I feel this room's gotten a whole lot smaller.'' as the room began to fill itself, with Shinigami, Quincy, and Arrancar


	9. Chapter 9

**Tanks; are well known for their capacities of getting the enemies attention, as well as being party's main scout and primary defense. They are but not limited to; Space Marines, knights, Spartans, Sisters Militant, Ork[Krok], Tau Fire Warrior, Chaos marines, Imperial Knight, Tanks and Titans.**

 **By far the strongest, in terms of speed, strength and weaponry. These characters are the most desired by many players. Tho they may be known for their great strength and near impenetrable armor, they are by far the lowest in magic, healing.**

 **Not many jobs are available to this class of characters, as their abilities are usually, limited but to combat.**

 **Known for their power base fighting styles, all characters named but not limited to, have an added feature to them. Do to the sheer quantity of species, as well as multiple variations of skills that a player may want to gain**

 **All power based characters now have, the added ability of gaining a new skill, thru combat. Tho by no means would this be as simple as; a Space Marine learning how to use the Ork Waa, tho it is possible. Any skill set, that a player desires can be acquired, by fighting and slaying a character or player that has the particular skill you desire.**

 **For example, a Spartan[Halo] could gain the ability to cast magic by killing a sorcerer, or by slaying a magic base creature, should the player desire it.**

 **In addition to this all beginners, to this class of fighters, will automatically be given a simple set of instructions that will allow them to navigate thru the emptiness of space. But players beware, for space is filled with all sorts of horrors.**

 **][][]**

 **God\ deity mode can be achieved by all players of any category. Do to its highly controversial nature to this game all players that seek out to become a new God, are required to increase their levels.**

 **God\ Deity can be achieved by three forms.**

 **1 Stating that you are a a god in front of several N.P.C's, there for subjugation and making them worship you.**

 **2 Defeating a Demon, or a high level player there for creating a legend among your fellow players, which in turn will grant you worship from the natives of the game.**

 **3 Performing miracles, or in simple terms healing, battling and creating reasons for the natives to worship you without you yourself ever doing anything to achieve God state.**

 **All players should remember that while achieving this state is simple, keeping it however is not. For example a planet may worship you, but an exterminatus on said planet would undo any ability you may have gained true the worship you received.**

 **The benefits of this form of game play, allows a player to have an ever increasing amount of soldiers, both mortal and demon alike. As well as being able to perform small miracles\ courses. For example a low level player may cure a cold, while a high level player could remove the demon hood from a demon prince.**

 **Thereby returning said individual mortal once again**

][][][][][][]

''Julio what do we have'' 1432 asked, as he and Alice walked into the bridge.

''Not much sir except that the planet seems to be emitting a type of signal. I've checked the entire surface, but I have yet to pick any life signs. There aren't even any animals on the surface, at least none that the ship could detect.'' Julio answered

''I was able to summon a servo skull, which I have already sent down by teleporter however there aren't any life signs anywhere. There are several buildings, however they appear to be, well to be honest sir they look like if they were dropped on top of each other''. Julio informed 1432

''Alright, I'm going down. Listen I'll call you when I find whatever sending out the signal until then, your in charge.'' 1432 told Julio

''Captain with all do respect.'' Julio began to protest

''Do you see anyone else on board capable of long range communication, or with an access to a large amount of weaponry. I didn't think so and no Julio we're not using the Mutants, those people have already been thru enough. Besides you're the only one capable of navigating the ship.

So I'm the only option.'' 1432 said, as he blocked any attempt, Julio ha to prevent him from leaving the Infinity

With a hint of regret Julio simply bought and set the teleporter to send his Captain down onto the planet. Hopefully he would arrive near the signal, because the teleporter was extremely inaccurate, however unbeknownst to Julio or 1432, another person had been sent down with 1432, a person no one could see.

''Is… Is he coming back.'' said a small voice, from behind Julio

A' Julio turned around to see who it was, he was surprised to see that it was the N.P.C Alice along with her pet. He assumed the girl, was a mute considering the only sound she had ever made, was a simple laugh, other than that no other noise ever came from her.

''Do not worry Alice, your father is extremely resourceful, as well as for added protection I am monitoring him from here so I'll be able to teleport him should anything happen.'' Julio said, in his strange mechanical way

''Oh'' Alice said, as she held onto her flying snail while wanting to cry

''Would you like to see what he is doing?'' Asked Julio as a screen displayed a ruined city. ''I have sent down a servo skull so we will receive real time footage'' Julio said as Alice stood next to him, when had the girl moved was beyond him, however he paid little care so it probably didn't matter

''Before you ask, yes we can see him, but he can't see us. In fact there seems to be someone with him at the moment.'' Julio said as he received the image, of a woman around the age of twenty, with short brown hair, pale skin and a dark rob following 1432

Silently using his text form of communication, he sent 1432 the details of the person following him. However he also noted that the Infinity's systems, were unable to detect her, while the servo skull did.

[][]][][]Pove change

The world seemed empty, no more than empty. Like if someone or something had arrived and taken everyone. As she followed the Captain, thru the ruined city, she began to wonder how the man was able to know where to go.

All of a sudden a screeching noise caught her attention, she was about to turn around and see who or what it was when the Captain began to talk.

''So are you going to tell me why you've been following me around and why are you and your friends on my ship. Or should I let my friend here do something about you.'' he said as he turned to look directly at her, only for the sound of rocks falling, behind her.

Revealing a flying skull with a glowing red glass eye, a machine gun welded into it and several wires, cables and gears all over its exposed form

''I'm waiting, you can walk and talk so move. Believe me, no one wants to stay here.'' he said as he turned around and began to walk

She hesitated for a moment ''My name is Kiyone Kotetsu, I was once the Lieutenant of thirteen division, of the Soul Society division, I was one of the people you rescued.'' Kiyone answered

''No your not, I personally made sure to see every single person that went thru , those lights and none of them look like you. So explain'' 1432 demanded, as he turned around and began to walk

''Well … you see the thing is I'm not really, what you call alive.'' she answered, not knowing how 1432 would take the news, she just gave him.

''So you're a ghost. So what do you want.'' 1432 asked, as he walked underneath a fallen street sign, that was covered in moss

''Wa wait, you actually belive me?'' Kiyone asked, not believing actually believing her ears

''You're on an alien planet, with a guy that picked you and your people up from a demon invasion, before you were all consumed by it'' 1432 said, before stopping and looking at his map on his help screen ''Julio, I found the origin of the signal''

''Understood, Captain please be careful.'' Julio answered

Kiyone could only listen and stare at the Captain, as she attempted to understand, how was he able to talk to the machine the ship, as well as simply moving on from the things he had seen just hours before.

However her thoughts were cut of, when the Captain went inside a destroyed library, that still had the sign on top of it saying library in old roman writing. So as she followed him inside, she was met by a sight, that made her rub her eyes. It was a massive library holding millions upon millions of book.

Thoe as she entered the room a slight humming noise could be heard, so as she began to look for the Captain, she noticed him walking up to a sphere in the far edge of the room, that seemed to be levitating by a single thread of green light.. But when Captain approached it, the entire room suddenly became white, and a man wearing a rob appeared.

His white robes, gave of an omniscient feeling as she looked at him, even as the image flickered itself into existence, she could tell that the man was not Human. His face was hidden in shadows, while his crazed, mad eyes seeming to maintain themselves, regardless of how many times the image the image disappeared, and reappeared.

''Whoever you are, these treasures now belong to you, but please listen to our story. Learn from it, so that our tragedy doesn't happen again. Within these books, are the histories of every demon that has ever existed in this world.''

''However before you destroy them, please take in mind that within these pages, are the ways of banishing, as well as killing them'' the man said, as he struggled to speak almost as if he wore in pain

Suddenly the white room became a city, much like the one the Humans from her world lived in, however this one seemed to be in the middle of a war. As the destroyed buildings filled the room, and the images of people fleeing something caught her attention.

''Yokai, is what we called ourselves, for thousands of years we lived hidden way from the Humans. For thousands of years we lived side by side with each other, as well as being with each other.'' the man said, as the images of creatures, that could only be described as demons, Vampires and witches filled the room.

Some were shown, living in forest while others, were actually shown living side by side with the Human population. Even as the man said the last part the image of a young man Japanese man, holding onto a silver haired, red eye woman was shown.

''Sadly this wasn't always the case, long ago we were at war with each other and a deal was made. The Humans would live on the planet, while we took everything else, its wasn't a bad deal. After all the planet was the safest place for the Humans at the time.'' the man said, as faint smile appeared on his face. Which was odd, considering his face was hidden in shadow and his mad eyes, were the only thing that could be seen

''However, not everyone of us agreed. The Humans forgot about us and we became stuff of myth and legend. I wish we could have done the same, we saw them grow, create wonders, we could not. Many of us, myself included, wanted to live, there and learn how they did it. In their brief life, every single individual, made an impact no matter how small.''

''Yet, we had hardly progressed at all'' the man continued to speak, as the images of people creating the first steam engine, trains, space ships, skyscrapers appeared. Only to be contradicted by the sight, of the same demonic creatures of before, still stuck in brocen age. Hardly changing from the first image, of knights fighting vampires, a person would have imagined if they ever thought about those times.

''So a plan was made, we would send out a small group. They would live amongst the Humans and bring back what they learned, what came back was turbelin. The Humans, didn't care about how we looked as long as we looked Human, however anything that could not pass as them was immediately attacked.''

''So we learned and created ways to hide ourselves amongst them, those few that discovered us either persecuted or accepted us. We became able to join, our once separated people once again.'' he said, as the images of tiny potion bottles appeared, which were immediately replaced with the images of people working construction, bars, doctors and even mafia members. All of which, were immediately shown, to be monsters under some sort of disguise

''We all knew, that in a couple of thousand years we could once again join our worlds completely together. With the creation of space flying technology, we could simply say we were a type of alien, a friendly one and move on. However, there were those that didn't accept this. They called themselves, Fairy Tale, they desired, power, the ability to rule, destroy and kill everything, to turn the world back into the dark age'' he said, his voice now heavy with regret. As the images of the nearby planets were shown, as well as the image of the man himself, agreeing with what looked like world leaders, in a meeting to stage a first contact.

''They released an ancient evil named Alucard, it took the combination of all of the world's forces to destroy the abomination. Who in turn broke the barrier separating our worlds, in an instant everything we had worked for was undone''

''As the energies of our world saturated the planet and mixed with its own, summoning something called a Blood Thirster. The creature killed and drove inane any who saw it. While at the same time, called forth more of its kind.'' he said, as the image of an upside down world appeared in the sky and hundreds of creatures literally emerged from the corpses of the dead and immediately began killing and drinking the blood of everyone Human, Youkai and animal. Men, women, and children, nothing was spared

''The abominations arrival, also brought forth something else. A creature that seduced all, driving them into frenzy one like none had ever seen before. To speak of what we saw that day, is to condemn one's soul, as its power wipers into one's ear even after death.'' he said, as the image of a creature that looked like a woman. Whose body was completely exposed, who was surrounded by…. The best way to describe it, it would be there was nothing pure left anywhere near it

Kiyone could only stare, this was almost exactly how her world fell, except instead of disease and madness. This one was drowned in violence and every vice imaginable. As she vomited what little content her stomach held, she noticed how the Captain seemed un waiving, firm almost uncaring, yet at she looked closer, she could see a slight feel of regret in his eyes.

''In the Universe, this is Monday. Don't blame yourself, or anyone else, it's impossible to save everyone. 1432 said, to the ghost woman behind him. Thoe he may have seemed croel, those words were the only thing he could think of, after all this was his first encounter with chaos.

If you didn't count, how he and Julio ran away after they picked up the people who were currently on the ship

''We were forced to do the unthinkable. Everyone along with every Human that would listen prayed to the Humans Gods, hoping that at least one of them would hear our prayers. One listened, a golden light spoke in a tired yet powerful voice, block the Wap and I'll be able to take them away, however those that prevent the Warp from coming thru will be left behind.'' It said, to a room full of people who were kneeling down praying for help

Almost immediately a blast of golden light yanked everyone uncorrupted into a small bubble, inside a building far away from the area everyone was praying in.. Kiyone realized it was actually the library they were in right now.

''One by one, every spell caster died, holding the varior up,. As our remaining population vanishes, until only I remained, to see our world fall in under a single day. The golden light, had left some sort of poison for the creatures and their hold on the planet slowly disappeared over three thousand years.''

''In that time, I have gathered what little remained of everyone that has gone, please take care of it.'' he said as he vanished and the white room once again became a library

'';Julio, prepare a teleportation beam, were taking everything'' 1432 said his voice somehow sounding heavy


	10. Chapter 10

The disorienting feeling weightlessness took over, as the teleporter grabbed hold of the two of them, yet just as quickly as it came, it left. If someone were to ask both Kiyone and 1432 how it felt or what they saw.

They would say that one moment they were in a library, the next they were on the ships in control feeling like they had been a rooking ship that just would not stop moving.

''Welcome back Captain'' Julio said, as Alice ran up to 1432, along with her flying snail and immediately took his hand while instantly applying pressure to it. This caused 1432 to kneel down and place his remaining one on the girl's head and say.

''I couldn't take you with me. It's too dangerous to blindly walk around an unknown planet.'' 1432 said, until the flying snail jumped on his back and whistled. Making him laugh ''Alright, alright. That goes for you too young lady, I know how you get when you see new things.'' 1432 said, as the snail twisted its head almost as if it were asking what are you talking about

''Julio, where did you put everything'' 1432 asked, while still having a giant snail on his back and the small girl holding his hand

''I teleported everything to a cargo hold, it remains sealed in the opposite direction of the one, the refugees arrived in'' Julio informed 1432, whatever 1432 would have said, was immediately stopped as and explosion hit the ship so hard that it thru him, Alice and their snail across the room.

The only reason both the girl and the snail, weren't hurt was because 1432 made himself a ball around the girl, to protect her and the snail was on his back safely away from the wall.

''Captain we're under attack'' Julio said, as he moved his hands up and down in the air using his help screen to try and see who it was. As the Infinity's sensors, seemed unable to pick up who it was that was attacking them.

''Open up all channels, lets try and reason with them. Fire when you get the chance'' 1432 , ordered Julio as he struggled to pick himself of the floor.

''Transmitting'' Julio said

''This is the Infinity, we have refugees aboard , do not fire. I repeat, we have refuges on board, don't fire.'' 1432 said, attempting to to get the attackers to stop while using the people on board as negotiation material

I have them. Captain, it appears to be Jurian warship. Captain, the Infinity is picking up a massive power build up.'' Julio said as he charged the Infinity's engines to enter Slipspace.

As the blue, purple portal opened in front of the Infinity and the ship managed to enter it. Julio noticed that they narrowly avoided a red beam of pure energy that was fired at them. As everyone let out a breath of relief, they all began to thank God it was over.

''Julio get me a head count, I want to know how many people we have injured, how many died. Also give me a full damage report.'' 1432 ordered Julio

''Captain, the Infinity has suffered no damage, all tho Void Warriors, are functioning at 90%, and our hard light shields are at 40%. Also, I have no way of knowing how many injured we have at the moment.'' Julio answered 1432

''Put me on speaker.'' 1432 ordered, making Julio bow his head, letting 1432 know that he was currently now addressing the entire ship.

''This is your captain speaking, we were attacked by an enemy ship. I need everyone that has any kind of medical experience, to follow the yellow arrows to the on board infirmary.''

'Any person capable of fighting follow the red arrows, it will take you to the armory. Everyone else take the elderly and the children to the infirmary '' 1432 said, as he made a cut sign on with his hand informing Julio to cut transmission

''Lieutenant, get all non corporals together, anyone that was not aboard this ship before the battle is to be killed without even a single thought I have no need for prisoners that I myself did not order.'' 1432 ordered Kiyone, even tho he couldn't see her at the moment

''Captain well be exiting Slipspace in a moment'' Julio informed 1432, as the dark empty void of slipspace vanished, immediately being replaced with the distant and empty void of space and star of the unknown Universe.

''Captain, I'm picking up a large amount of energy emerging near us, powering up all weapons.'' Julio informed 1432

''Get the Warp Drive ready, we're getting out of here.'' 1432 ordered Julio

''Captain that is ill advised, using the Warp would'' Julio said before 1432 stopped him

''I know, but there's something I have to know'' 1432 said, as the Jurian war ship emerged, only for it to be lost as the Infinity banished into the Warp ''Julio, can the Infinity survive activating both faster than light engines''

''The ship will not survive entering both realms simultaneously, but if you mean activating both drives for immediate transmission yes.''Julio answered

''Good cause if our weapons don't work, our faster than lights will.'' 1432 said

''I don't follow'' Julio said

''You heard me, were sending half the enemy into the Warp and the other half into Slipspace.'' 1432 answers, as the ship shook with the sound of something scratching at its walls, while Julio used a type of buffer to remove any sound from the ship's speakers. In an attempt to prevent the screams of agony, coming from the Warp from getting in the ship.

''Emerging from Warp now'' Julio said, as the chaotic whirlpool of disfigured color,, body parts and goop like existence of the Warp was left behind. Only for the Jurian warship to immediately emerge near them

''Firing salvos'' Julio said as he used all of the Infinity's long range weaponry only for it to be completely blocked by the Jurian's ships shields ''Captain our attack had no effect, I'm launching missiles now.'' Julio said, only for him to see the missiles be swatted aside, before they even made it near the Jurian ship

''Put this thru all signals. Attention Jurian Warship. For the good of your people, stop this attack or we will sentence you and everyone on board to a fate worse than death.'' 1432 said only for an image of a destroyed Infinity, to be sent back to him

''We tried'' Julio said in his odd mechanical voice, as he activated the Warp Drive making the chaotic portal appear near the enemy ship and immediately turned on, the Slipspace Drive making the Infinity shake, as the combined energies of both engines began to over whelm her.

So as the blue and purple portal, appeared behind the Jurian ship as it attempted to move away from the Warp portal in front of it. As both energies began to destabilize, normal space near them 1432 and Julio both noticed how the WArp seemed as if it was being attacked by the energies that made up Slip Space. Of course the same could be said the other way around, unfortunately for the enemy ship that was caught in between both energies, forcefully dragged it into them.

As the ship broke apart, Julio turned off both engines, to prevent the same from happening to the Infinity, only for the portals to continue to observe the enemy. The last thing both Julio and 1432 saw was a small pod, be launched from the enemy ship into a tip of portal away from them.

''Captain, the enemy has been destroyed.'' Julio informed 1432

''Everyone this is your Captain speaking, the enemy has been neutralized. It's over, put all of the weapons back, anyone caught with one will be forced to clean the ship from top to bottom. It a giant ship, you won't ever be done.

All of those with military experience, or have been in the police force meet me in the infirmary.''1432 said

''You do realize that the speakers weren't on. Don't worry though I recorded what you said and am now sending it thru the speakers.'' Julio said, strangely sounding amused, how he managed to do that with a mechanical voice 1432 would never know

''Julio, scan the surrounding space, while I see to our new crew. Before I leave, I want you to think about something. You know how games have a place for players to learn how to do things and everything, is low level. What if the Engineering sector, as well as any safe zone are these and we were told to stay away.

To keep us from making trouble, because we refused to be apart of that guys guild.'' 1432 said as he walked out of the room with both Alice and their flying snail

[][]][][][][[]

change

Alice could only stare at the man the giant monster told her was her father, as they walked down the ship's hallway, all the while several thoughts swirled around her mind _''Was he really her father? Is that why she never met him before? It does explain why he feed her, and took care of her''_ As she turned her head to see her new friend, the odd creature the Captain made appear out of the light.

'' _He did make her a friend and gave her a name. Her name was now Alice and it was a good name. Then he gave her new clothes, then he made her cleaner. Was he really her father, then why did he leave?''_ She thought to herself, as they finally began to see people that were brought on board earlier. Except they were all leaning on the walls

''How is everyone'' 1432 said, as the people in front of him immediately flinched the moment they heard him

''We...we're ok Captain, just a little banged up.'' a man said as he held his hand. Only for 1432 to immediately take it and squeeze it.

''This arms broken. It's a serious crime to lie to a ship's Captain, however because of what you went thru. I'll over look it.'' 1432 said, as he laid claim to the man and immediately went to the character modifications and repairs the man's broken arm

''My arm, thank you Captain.'' the man said only for 1432 to walk pass him and say ''Help those around you, take them to the infirmary, I'll be looking for those injured.''

Alice could only stare as the injured man was cured, after the Captain moved his hands in front of him. As they walked down the hall, he did the same for a woman who had a broken leg, and told her the same thing.

When they arrived near a boy, who was breathing over and over again, lie he would run out of air. He place his hand on the boy's head and immediately hugged him. This made the boy cry and scream as he immediately hugged the Captain. As the boy cried, a woman ran towards him and immediately took the boy.

She was his mother, apparently they had been separated as they ran to the infirmary.

They did this for a while, but eventually they made to the hospital. Only for the room to be met by the same girl he had spoken to in the kitchen earlier that day.

''Captain, more than half the people are injured, there's a lot of technology here, but we don't know how to use most of it'' the young woman said, as she held onto a small tablet, that showed the health of everyone laying down on one of the beads

''Are these all of the people, that are too injured to move around on their own.'' 1432 said, as he turned to look at the woman

''Yes'' she answered

''Alice, I need you to dome a big girl job for me. Give this to everyone standing around, make sure everyone writes in it. It will change colors and it wont let those, who already wrote down their names on it writ it again. The same goes for you'' 1432 said, as he took a pair of tablets from the desk, that was conveniently near the infirmary door, and handed them to Alice and her flying snail.

The moment 1432 said those words, he walked towards the nearest bead, leaving the small girl and her pet to be swarmed by the people who heard what he had said. The problems began as soon as they started, as parents had to write down their children's names, only that the tablet stopped them the moment they tried.

The thing was that some of them, started to argue and say how were infants, how were they supposed to write their own names. Things became even more problematic as the people around them as they tried to calm them down, only for them to begin to shove them, and say that first their whole world is attacked by monsters.

Then the ship is attacked not once but twice and now they're being forced to do an impossible thing. Everything seemed like it would spill over into a fight, had a Servo Skull not shot at the wall near the people who were starting to attack everyone. Standing next to it, was a hologram of the monster, the same one he had used to tell the Captain, no her father to go to where he was earlier

''I have heard you problems and have already put the children's names down. Do not start trouble on this ship'' Julio's holographic form said

''Why should we listen to some machine'' said a man whose eyes, looked like they would pop out of his head

''My name is Julio second in command of this ship I am also this ship's navigator. I repeat **do not start any trouble** or else I will do what's necessary.'' Julio said, as the Servo Skulls laser aimed at the man's head, immediately shooting at him with a small dart

This made everyone around him gasp and back off. This man is going thru Post Traumatic Stress disorder. Everything that's happened, has been too much for him. Please take him to one of the ship's rooms, make sure he stays there.'' Julio said, before addressing everyone else

''I understand this is very hard for all of you, but please remember were doing the best we can. So please sign your names and what you used to work in as well as any skill you have. If you have any trouble simply say it, I'll be listening'' Julio said, before vanishing leaving his Servo Skull near Alice

They had started at two and finished at five. Or at least that's what the time on the tablet said, in all honestly Alice didn't even know, all she cared about was going back to the man. So as her friend, and the monsters flying Skull entered the Infirmary holding their tablets in their hands. Well tentacles, because her friend didn't have hands, they heard him speak.

''The're we go that's all of them''1432 said, as he wiped the sweat of his head

''Captain all vitals are clear, but how did you.''' the same girl from earlier said, before 1432 cut her off

''Everything's automated. I told you that earlier, when I said it in front of everyone.'' 1432 said, as he used his help screen to find, a tutorial to the infirmaries equipment ''Look in the looker you'll find a tutorial for all of the equipment in here, I won't always be available to help you in here miss'' 1432 said, only for him to realize he hadn't bothered to ask the the girls name

''My names Yuzu Kurosari'' the girl answered, only for Alice to jump in and hug 1432 tightly behind his back

''Did you already finished''1432 asked Alice, only for him to receive an angered look

''Miss tell me, were you a nurse or perhaps a doctor'' 1432 asks Yuzu, only for Alice to tighten her hug as he spoke

''I helped in my parents clinic, along with my sister'' yuzu said only for her eyes to regain the distant look she had earlier, that day

''Captain please come to the bridge'' Julio said, only that this time his voice came thru the Servo Skulls speaker

''Excuse me, please look into the tutorial'' 1432 said as he turned and walked away, somehow managing this with an eight year old with a vice gripe attached to him

Alice didn't bother looking up, that girl wanted to take her dad away and he had finally taken her away from all of the bad people. So she did the best thing she could think of, she held onto him like crazy, he was her dad after all.

After all the monster protected her, and said the Captain was her father. That meant, something she didn't know what but she would figure it out later

''So what do we have'' 1432 asked

''Well one four, were completely lost again. Only that this time we're way lost. Check your map'' Julio told 1432, only to get a what the hell from him

''We did two random jumps, with two vastly different faster than lights. Be glad we're not all dead. Now for the bad news, the are were on has a space faring race and they saw the whole fight.

Also, we can't use any faster than light until the Infinity cools down, so we're stuck with our basic engines'' Julio informed 1432

''Can't we just turn around'' 1432 asks

''I can do that, but we might have to go thru this place again. So its better we meet them now, plus we just took down a ship that was a million times stronger than anything they're using'' Julio answered

''How long?'' 1432 asks

''About an hour, until we have to meet them. Five until we can safely jump'' Julio answers

''Dam'' 1432 said, with Alice still stuck to him

[][]enjhih][][

Else wear

A voice ''The exploration ships, to be a man in one these, is to be one of many growing number of the safe zones braves and most revered individuals. Many that set out, into the unknown never return, others go completely insane. While many more are known to create vast empires, all of which always return to the Safe Zone to share the wealth of their new kingdoms''

''Lead by the most battle hardened veterans ever known, their skills unmatched, their ability to remain calm in battle is stuff of legends. It's said that a single ship, took on an entire Tyranid Hive fleet and won

Many spend their entire lives, polishing their skills just to get a chance to work in one.''

''Beneath them, are the defense fleet, retired veterans of the exploration ships. All who have sworn to protect the Safe Zone from, hostile aliens, deranged robots, insane god's, traitors and many more unspeakable things.''

''Beneath them are the many schools, each one teaching everything from technology, magic, medicine and spiritual protection. There is a saying that those who enter these schools are known to be the bravest men and woman ever to be see. Because, they are all fully aware of what they encounter in the outside.''

''Equally as important is the medical corps, no one that has ever entered one of these buildings has ever come out the same. There is rumor that a drop out, hid himself inside an exploration ship. He then saved three thousand lives, repaired several machines and the Captain absolutely refused to hand him over. When the leader of the Engineering sector found out he had boarded the ship''

''The reason, the man had proven himself and anyone capable of doing, what he did was under the Captain's protection.''

''Then there are the agricultural worlds, these are known to be paradise, for nearly all of the sectors people live in one of our vast space stations. Those who choose to live on planets are respected, for they know what out there and still live their lives unprotected.''

''Then there's us, the low level janitors, our job is to clean everything. But you know what one day I'll be on one of those ships, who knows maybe one day I'll be a Captain too'' said the owner of the voice, only to be stopped when a hologram appeared in front of the girl's face who he was speaking too

''What!'' she let out a scream

As he turned to look at what she saw, he read what the hologram said Yuzu Kurosaki, is hereby accepted as the Infinity's 1432 on board Doctor, all family friends are welcomed aboard, should they choose to. This honor is brought about, her ability to keep a cool head in combat, maintaining critical points under control, several acts of unsporting command in tight situations. As well as several small feats, such as usage of unknown machinery to help, ailing, or sick individuals.

Therefor, all family and friends members are allowed on on board the Infinity, when she returns

''Wow your sister did all that'' he says, as the girl runs of

''Dad'' she screams, before the man stops her

''I know'' he says before he enters a room, whose sign reads director

''Sorry for barging in like this, but what does this mean'' he says to the controller, of the Engineering sector

The man just raises an eyebrow and says ''Hey could you send Ichigo Kurosaki over to my office, just beam him over please'' In an instant a young man with orange hair, white shirt and holding a mop appears

''Okay let's start. First of all congratulations, on having an outstanding daughter.'' the man says

''Wait, what happened?''asked Ichigo

''Look'' said Karin, as she handed her brother the hologram. Her long black hair, heavily contradicting her bleach white shirt. As her dark eyes showed a hint of worry

''I take it from, your son's question that you don't know just how rare it is what your daughter has accomplished.'' the man says as he looks at Isshin Kurosaki ''Men and Women, spend their entire lives just hoping, to be allowed onto a ship, many will never leave the stations they're in.''

''Those few that do make it, are usually just for the defense fleet, it's extremely rare, for a greenhorn to make it on an exploration ship. It's almost impossible, for someone to be requested, or for their love ones and friends to be welcomed. Your daughter has achieved the impossible.''

''Now the reason, I summoned your son here, is o that I may be perfectly clear with all of you. Three days ago that ship, helped rescue several of your people from your dying world. Since then, it has been in combat with an alien race that makes its technology seem like rocks, going up against a Sun, and won both encounters.''

''There is no doubt, that the Captain of that ship is worth every one of his strips. Now in that time, your daughter, has proven herself, along with eight hundred people, worthy of being allowed to be on that ship. Somehow someway, she managed to impress both the Captain, and vice Captain, enough to guarantee, your entire family a spot on the ship.''

''A lot of people are going to approach all of you, if your daughter, sister was capable of doing this. What could any of you do. Think about what I just said.

Now because of her new, position, I will contact the Captain, and ask to be allowed to place you in one of his larger stations. Of course, this will extend to your planets, surviving people''

''Believe me you'll love it, it's called the Greater Ark, and believe me you won't even believe your not on a planet.'' he says before he dismisses them ''Oh and before I forget, try calling her to say congratulations.''

][][][]

Meanwhile back on the Infinity

1432 stared at the tablet both Alice and her friend handed him, its was odd considering she had given it to him, while she was latched onto him. One would say, that seeing a little girl hugging a person's leg to be normal.

The thing is, that after three minutes her Harugok started imitating her. Either the snail was learning thru Alice's behavior, or the thing just thought this kind of stuff was normal. Whatever the case 1432 now had a little girl on one leg, while he had a giant flying snail on the other

''One Four, it seems they've really become attached to you.'' said Julio, as he disconnected himself from the Infinity's system

''Yeah they do, I feel like the time both my brother and my nephew, did this so I would buy them stuff.'' 1432 said as he exhaled ''It wasn't pleasant then, it isn't now. These two weigh a lot.'' 1432 answers

Hearing those words Julio kneeld down to Alice's height, or at least how low he could get kneeling, considering he was still the same size as 1432, while he keeled down. Further emphasizing his height, while he stood.

''Alice, your father and I are about to do something important. Please release him, right now.''Julio said, only to have Alice latch onto 1432 even tighter.

It was at this moment that 1432's hand brushed off on Alice's head and began to pat it. Making her look up. ''You're scared of Julio aren't you. Don't worry as long as I'm here he won't ever do anything. Now take this, back to the infirmary, there's a lot of injured children, go play with them.'' 1432 said, only to spot and do the same thing with the flying snail.

''That goes the same for you, Haku. Yeah that will be your name Haku.'' 1432 said only to receive an angry sounding whistle. ''So you think, haku is a boys name. How about Martha.'' 1432 responded, only for the snail's tentacles to wrap themselves around his chest almost as if they were giving him a hug.

Slowly but surely lice let go of 1432, while Martha simply released him. Taking both tablets back to the infirmary with them.

''We can't use half of them, there not caught out for being on a ship. The other half, is either too traumatized, to scared, or trying to deal with everything.'1432 said to Julio the moment they were alone

''How long have we been wake?'' 1432 asks Julio

''Ever since we got on the Infinity, it's been three days.'' Julio answered, while he placed his hands on his helmet. Making it immediately realize a hiss and detach itself from him, revealing his pale skin, his dark brown eyes and an extremely short hair cut.

''So that's how you look like'' 1432 said as he looked at Julio

''Yeah, One four earlier you said your name was Jose right. Was that your real name, I mean not the name you have on the game.'' Julio asked 1432

''Yeah. I was never a 40K fan, I mean I read the Fanfics and watched the tutorials on Youtube, but this was my first game'' 1432 answers Julio

''You're taking it well. I'm guessing you're like me and don't have any real attachment to our Earth.'' Julio said, now sounding more concerned, than ever before

''Yeah, I mean my family is there, but nothing else and even then I haven't talked to them in years. So what about you''1432 answers Julio

''First yes Julio is my real name, second no I never played a game on a ship. I always stuck to hand to hand, or first person shooters. As for my life on Earth, let's just leave it at, as long as you don't do anything truly horrible, I'll always be your pilot Captain.'' Julio answered 1432, before turning his head to see a large phone appear on the Infinity's screen

''Captain we're receiving communication, from the Engineering sector.'' Julio informed 1432

''Put them thru'' 1432 answer

''Ah good we managed to contact you two. First of all congratulations on your, victories over the Jurian warships'' said the leader of the Engineering sector

''Wait how do you know that have you been spying on us.'' asked\demanded 1432

''Your ship, sends back to us everything you guys do. While we admit we don't care what you do, so enslaving, and having your way with your passengers isn't our problem. But your combat or weapons are.

Like it or not, you're a danger to us'' the leader answered

''So care to inform why you called us.'' demanded Julio

''Yes, yes, you see when you accepted those people you unwillingly made your selves responsible for their love ones. This includes their planets people, we know you have both the Ark and the Great Ark.

Before you argue, look at your information regarding the area of taking on crew, normally this wouldn't be an issue, but considering their families are currently living in this area, they fall under the protection law'' answered the leader

''So you want access to the Ark'' 1432 said

''No we want you to accept responsibility, just go to your help screen and click on yes. You're not the only Halo player, so your material isn't needed.'' the leader answered

''Food, water, medicine and cloths'' 1432 answers

''Done'' the leader said, only for 1432 to press accept on his help screen

''We don't have time to continue'' Julio informed 1432 as he signaled several small ships, that were heading towards the infinity

''Somehow, I feel like if we have changed.'' 1432 said, as the transmission was cut off and he looked as his hands. At that moment his hands shifted or moved underneath their skin, finally fusing himself with his avatar.

At the same time Julio's skull seemed to move underneath itself ''I guess that means there's no going back now.'' Julio said as he put his helmet back on

''This is the Infinity, we mean no hostile intent. Should you attack we will defend ourselves'' 1432 said as the small smooth ships stopped in front of the Infinity

''This is Admiral Steven Hackett. We mean no hostile intent, we have seen your battle, this is our standard procedure.'' the admiral of the ship's answered

''Well be out of your hair in a few hours Admiral, until then how about we trade a few technologies.'' 1432 answers.

''That would be acceptable'' Hackett answered

''Follow the blinking lights'' Julio said as he opened the Infinity's hanger door

''You ready'' 1432 asked Julio, only to see Julio summon three Servo Skulls, and four Servitors ,and immediately arm them with both lass guns and flamethrowers

''Yeah I'm ready, how about you.'' Julio answered

''Give me a second.'' 1432 said as he summoned three prometheans all of which were equipped with a plasma gun and a plasma swords ''Alright let's go meet the neighbors'' 1432 said as he began to walk

 **][]][][]**

 **Spell caster** **s, witches, phykers, spiritualist, shamans, healers, scribes along with many of their variations. Can be found all over the Universe, players should keep in mind, that the higher the level your spell caster is. The more protection it will need.**

 **As a low level character there is always a possibility, that your character might be attacked, by demons. However as your level increases, so does the possibility of you having to fight the demonic forces of.**

 **Like all other characters, it is possible to learn the skills of other spell caster. For example, an Eldar could learn the ability to speak to the forest, similar to an Avatar of Nature. The same goes for a Imperial Grey knight, who can learn but is not limited to the far sight of an Eldar Farseer.**

 **The jobs available are plenty yet few, do to the fact that most spell casters are usually weaker than most soldiers. The jobs offered, but are not limited , healing, vanquishing demons, creating fortresses, recording the events that have unfolded. Treasure hunting, reviving the dead and so forth.**

]][][]]

Pove change

A few minutes earlier. Vice Admiral Steven Hackett, no recently promoted Admiral Steven Hackett, was having a ruff day. Oddly enough it was the same day he had just been promoted, which in turn should have been a good day.

The reason today the world would know about the new planets, the System Alliance had discovered beyond the Relay.

So to make it a big deal, as well as to show the people back home, how going thru faster than light looked, a satellite drone was sent there. There hadn't been so many people, looking at their televisions, for a space announcement since the discovery on Mars.

Except, something happened that no one expected. Just as the satellite was about to reach the relay that was hidden underneath Pluto, [apparently it was never a planet, but a ball of ice]. Did the drone catch something unthinkable, two massive alien space crafts, completely dwarfing anything the Alliance could field.

One looked like it was made out of wood, its body was smooth, the color was brown, with a giant red oval in the center, obviously the control center. While the other was something Humanity would design, rough edged, with a hint of elegance, it was definitely a predator.

From the footage its body was completely covered in guns, the dark metallic body, could only be distinguished from the space around it, because of the lights on its body, however unlike the wooden looking ship.

This one had no separate parts that floated around the ship, no this was a single piece and a dangerous one. Hackett could only stare when the drone seemed as it had been hacked, and a recording was sent true.

''Attention Jurian Warship. For the good of your people, stop this attack or we will sentence you and everyone on board to a fate worse than death.''

The next thing they knew was that two separate portals were opened up near the smooth wooden looking ship, they tore true it like hot knife thru butter. From what the recording showed, both portals held their own gravity fields.

Now the giant dark ship, that destroyed another one, that by appearances looked even more advanced, was headed straight for Humanity's home system. So he did the best he could and rallied together, every ship he could, only for the aliens to send a transmission, to his own ship.

The sight that greeted them made nearly everyone in his ship, what he could only imagine was both the rest of the fleet and Humanities planets stand in silence.

''This is the Infinity we mean no hostile intent, should you attack we will defend ourselves.''

They looked Human, or at least the one who was speaking to him. He quickly regained his composure, remembering that these people had completely overtaken the satellites like if it was nothing.

''This is Steven Hackett, this is merely standard procedure.'' he quickly answered

''Understood, well be out of your hair in a few hours, until then how about we trade in some technology.'' the man from the alien ship said, so casually. Almost as if he was used to doing this, all of the time.

''Please follow the yellow lights'' said a massive bulk of metal. It was more than abios an attack bot. There was no way that thing could be a living creature, but Hackett immediately dismissed those thought.

If these were really aliens , then his perception of normal could go out the window, in a second.

So as they cut transmission, and called in home for any help. The only thing he received was that he and his fleet would be, the first people to make contact with an alien race. One that completely out classed Humanity in all scales.

They just said to secure some technology, and for the love of God don't start a war.

To be honest that was easier said than done especially after what the aliens said next.

''Please send us who will be negotiating with, we will teleport them and their guards on-board, of course we will let the rest of your fleet see everything''.

These people had teleportation technology, something they once thought of as impossible. Hackett quickly pointed himself, Samantha Shepard, and John Harper as the contact team, with eight guards for each of them, from all over the fleet.

In an instant they felt themselves, move and then they were all in a simple white room, with a table and several black chairs.

As they looked confused, at the room a voice from behind them caught their attention.

''Perhaps we made a mistake, and you do not use any of these things'' said the same man wearing an old world war two uniform, the same one who had spoken to him earlier. Besides him several creatures made out of light, their bodies somewhat insectoid, made of a smooth silver metal.

Each one had a type of floating material, or object around it. Then came a the massive machine. ''Excuse me Captain, we are in a time schedule'' it said, as it enters the room with several machines that looked almost like if they were mixed in with organic life.

''Right thanks Julio'' the man said ''I am Captain 1432, and this is my Vice captain Julio. Shall we begin after we introduce yourselves,'' the mans said.

Hackett could only feel his heart stop, the man said that thing was his vice Captain, that meant that thing was alive and if so. That thing was only wearing an armor.

''Ye, I am Steven Hackett Admiral of the System Alliance, this is Colonel Samantha Sheppard , and Captain John Harper.''

The man in the old world war two uniform looked confused, at them almost as if he didn't know what to do. ''Please, take your seats'' he said, as he stared at the chairs, almost as if he had no idea of what to do with them

As each of them took their seats only then did he sit down, yet neither did his machines or his supposed vice captain.

''I hope you don't mind but we are kind of on a schedule. 1432 said as he signaled to Julio ''I'm afraid, my vice captain won't be able to take a seat along with us. You see he's much to heavy for any material in this room.''

Haket looked at the giant and his machines, the first looked smooth clean, like as if they had been created with the idea of elegance along with deadliness. He could feel a slight edge, from them. Yet the others, looked rough, dirty almost as if they had been designed to terrify anyone near them.

Unlike the first, they seemed almost as if any given moment, they would disobey orders and slaughter everyone in the room.

''That was quite a show earlier.'' said John Harper, immediately gaining the man in the out dated soldier uniforms attention

''An unfortunate incident. Space is filled with dangers, after all, they make one do things, they regret'' answered 1432

''I'm sorry 1432 is it, but what could we possibly offer you. I mean you have one impressive ship?'' asks, Samantha Sheppard

''You have kids, there for I want this.'' 1432 said, as the images of every single toy available, was shown all over the screens, that all of a sudden covered the entire room

''You want toys?'' asked Admiral Hackett

The man frowned and looked at the giant almost as if he was asking something. Yet no words were spoke, ''Your device may I see it.'' 1432 asked Samantha Sheppard, as he signaled towards her Omnitool

In the short moments they had before getting near the alien craft, they had been searched for anything that might endanger the System Alliance. So the moment he had asked a simple nod from Hackett was all Samantha needed to allow the Human looking alien to take it.

'' _Well acting like an idiot worked.''_ 1432 thought to himself, as his help screen showed he had equipped the omnitool he had gotten from the woman. The moment he got the chance he immediately asked its memory and copied everything all at once.

If he had to put it in words he would have said, it looked like someone had thrown a bunch of images and sounds together, because a mixture of everything flashed before his eyes in an instant. The moment it was over he simply said ''Ah I see''

Hackett knew the moment the omnitool, flashed that these were not Humans, no these thing looked Human but the weren't. He had caught sight, of Egyptian writing, over American, over Japanese,over Israeli.

This thing in front of him, had read every language on the planet in a matter of seconds, not only that but it had caused all of the earths information using a device that wasn't even supposed to reach that far.

''I offer in exchange this'' 1432 said, as he summoned a second Covenant Plasma Sword, thankfully this time it appeared in front of him in the middle of the table. Then he reached to his waist and pulled out his forerunner pistol

''Technologically speaking this is as far as I can trade with you. You haven't made it this far yet.''1432 said, as he handed Samantha Sheppard her omnitool back

''I'm afraid you ask for a lot'' Admiral Hackett said as he looked at both the glowing blue blade, that appeared out of thin air, and the gun the man had put in front of him

''Those are hard light bullets'' 1432 said, while attempting to counter Jackets statement, however knowing he couldn't afford to let anyone get their bearings he continued.

''The sword is made of concentrated plasma, and the gun doesn't need to aim to hit its target. Tell me how one of every toy is asking for a lot.'' 1432 said, as he saw the three people in the room, actually lose their composure, as they stared at the two objects in front of them

''We'll need to talk to our people back home'' Hackett answered back

''Be my guess'' 1432 said as, he waited for them to send their message. Which was odd considering he thought that they didn't get any reception while inside the Infinity.

''We can do half, in half an hour.'' admiral Hackett answered

''Choose''1432 answered immediately, but the entire room just stared at him ''Half for half'' he answered hoping to get everyone's eyes of him, only for the room to be filled with a giant whistle

As the marines escorting pulled their weapons ready to fire, Alice and Martha entered the room. Immediately hiding behind Julio the moment they saw the guns aimed at them, which in turn made both the Prometheans charge their plasma swords, and the servitors aim their weapons at the Alliance Marines

The tension in the room was so tight, that no one dared to make a move. Only when a voice shouting to put them down did it calm itself out. 1432 would later find out it had been Hackett, who was ordering his escorts to put their weapons down

'' The deal has already been made however you and your escorts will have to wait on your own ship' said 1432 only to notice that a single image, of a little boy was shown on the wall next to Samantha sheppard.

He had short black hair, a white shirt, and was holding a toy dinosaur.

''Martha make me one of those'' 1432 order his flying snail, which in turn went up to one of the chairs and made a toy transformer action figure, 1432 immediately added to Sheppard ''A peace offering'' he said

Only for Samantha to hand him back a small necklace she was wearing ''As an apology.'' she answered

So as Admiral Hackett chose the gun and was immediately sent back to his ship. Everyone waited for half an hour for the ship carrying all of the toys to show up, when it did all of its cargo instantly banished only the crew was left, untouched

Years later Hackett would look back and remember how the world reacted, to the discovery of not only the ship, the aliens that looked Human, but the fact that a gun that no one could make heads or tails out of existed

''Yet it wasn't until a year later that a Nerd from the internet would show to the world the amount of technology Humanity had reverse engineered from the toy Sheppard had been given. Because five years later, they were still discovering new things from it.

][

The body itself appeared mostly metallic, that is appeared however under closer inspection, it was covered in tightly night together wiring. Every layer seemed almost as if it had been built for a purpose, the scientist who were in charge of inspecting it, compared dismantling the toy, to dissecting a living organism.

Still between both the weapon and the toy, Humanity heavily benefited. Not only did the know there were aliens out there, but they were certain that some of them dwarfed Humanity by a large portion. Luckily they weren't all hostile, but from what the Alliance and its people had seen.

Those very same races could and would strike back if provoked. So as the years passed huge technological breakthroughs were accomplished with both Element Zero, and without it, it would be those same breakthroughs that propelled Humanity in their first encounter with the Citadel Council and the dangerous Tuarian Empire.

So as he walked down the stairs in the welcoming ceremony, into the larger galaxy, Hackett along with both John and their good friend Samantha remembered that as advanced as their new allies are, they still had a long way to go. But still that was a path for the next generation to follow.

]][]

Back on the Infinity

''God I'm glad that's over'' 1432 said as Alice held on to his leg

''So mind telling me why you only asked for toys when we could have asked for ships'' Julio asked\ demanded

''Simple my friend. The reason, we got everything else'' 1432 answered as he began to show Julio everything he had downloaded, into his help screens memory, as well as somehow managing to send half of it into the Infinity's computer.

That way managing to gather all of the Alliances information.

''So you stole everything, from them.'' Julio pointed out while looking at the recently stolen helicopter designs. ''So how does this help us?'' he asked

''Simple, we still need to build everything, right. Look let me cut clean with you, look at the Prometheans I have, noticed something'' 1432 asked Julio

''They're all different designs, wait you're not able to summon the same thing. One four what level are you'' Julio asked genuinely concerned

'Fifteen.'' 1432 answers ''I've notice something, were still bound by the game's mechanics when we use the help screens, however. This isn't a game, meaning that we can get around that problem. Right now I have a ship, full of people and what I can assume are ghost.

We need food, medicine and weapons''

''We have the first two but were lacking in the later. Look they need someway to pass the time, so they now have tv shows and what not. But we need ships, to defend the Infinity, or to at least be able to go down onto a planet.

Lets face it, sooner or later were going to have to fight, either hand to hand when we get boarded. Or by tanks, when we have to go to war'' 1432 explained to Julio, as the image of the universe appeared behind him

''Even if what you say is true, were still ways away from any of the tags'' Julio answered, until he looked at the map again ''The maps changed'' he said

''Were still bound by the game's mechanics, but were also bound by everything else two.'' 1432 said, as the images of several tags, were shown moving away from what was marked as Warhammer Space

''We're heavily out gunned right now.''1432 told Julio, his tone now more serious than anything, the Space Marine had heard before

''My level is one hundred and fifty however, I only stuck to planetary combat. So I am at your command Captain'' Julio answered, as he looked at Alice and Martha ''So what do you plan to do now'' he asked

''Now we find a good and empty spot to get this hip and its people in shape. We've been fighting and running ever since we got on board, plus we have a lot of loot we have to search thru'' so find us a good spot number one'' 1432 said with a smile on his face

Julio could only smile, he had just the place ''Captain, do you think you could summon, a small ship?'' he asked

''Yeah, just tell me how small were talking'' 1432 answers

''Around a cruiser size, I have just the planet. The Infinity's systems found it, a couple of minutes ago. It's a water world, with only a few land masses in it. Half the planet is salt water, the other is fresh, with the center being the area where the two mix. A perfect vacation spot'' Julio explained

''Good will rotate, that way we can both search thru the stuff, and neither of us can complain about who got more. Were also going to have to talk about how we're going to manage the crew''1432 said

''Yeah but right now let's take things one step at a time'' Julio answered, as he set course towards the nearby planet.

So as 1432 walked out with Alice and their flying snail, Julio began to think to himself that there was no way he and 1432 could have, survived those encounters earlier. Those Jurian ships dwarfed them en every category, he had assumed that 1432 was just that high a level, or that he had some sort of gear that allowed them to beat that one ship and outrun the other.

The thing was that he didn't have either, that was pure skill. That worried him.

Levels didn't mean much anymore, in a game the player with the highest level usually wins any encounter with another player or a beast they encounter. This is actually negated if his opponent either has an ability or a special equipment on them that helps them.

For example, having a healer allows a player, to keep fighting longer, or having a special weapon allows him to attack with greater strength that they normally would. Any idiot could tell you that, but they didn't have any of that.

Then there was the other thing, he hadn't said anything earlier, but he noticed it back when they had first encountered the Jurian's. 1432 had stayed strangely quiet, almost as if he had noticed something, this was all but confirmed when they encountered the N.P.C's

1432 had ordered the Infinity to hack the Alliances computers, but it wasn't able to. That was when he asked that woman for her device. Their help screens still had the ability to bypass computers. Then that meant their storage spaces, still worked.

He mentally kicked himself for not thinking about it earlier. He had just been using what he had on him, back in the Hive City. 1432 was thinking ahead of time, almost as if he was expecting something to go wrong and that worried him.


	11. Chapter 11

As the planet's oceans slowly moved all across the its surface. A shadow moved over a small island.

''This is your Vice Captain. The Captain has decided that we will be stopping in a small planet. Please take your time and relax, those of you who wish to stay aboard and sleep, or simply want to watch a show or simply read a book. Just say the word'' Julio announced, to the people onboard, as he performed a deep scan on the planet. Confirming that there was nothing that could endanger the people

He was happy to find, that the only thing that endangered the people, was a deep ocean and a strong current, that was away from the island.

So as the people were shown the images of a beach, they were even more confused to hear that the giant was going to go down with them. Many of them chose to stay onboard, they considered it to be the only safe place.

Others simply chose to stay because they were to tired, while a whole group stayed in the medical wing of the ship learning everything they could from it. Yet there was a group that stayed in the indoor garden, or even the kitchen, these men and women looked for a meaning something to give them a purpose.

The repeated attack on the ship, as well as the death of their home at the hands of Chaos, destroyed their belief in the world, as well as their faith in God.

At the end only seven hundred men, women, and children left the ship to enjoy the water of an alien world.

At the end 1432, Alice and several people were left inside the Infinity, so as 1432 entered the cargo hold he noticed just how many books as well as machines he now had to look thru. Thankfully he couldn't see any Chaos infected materials.

So as he entered the room, he immediately stepped into a set of five rosaries, so as he picked them up he notice what they said. [Rosari; this object is capable of creating a massive strike that can eliminate low level demonic creatures. As for high level demons, they will be unable to move. For three minutes]

Unfortunately he wasn't able to go deeper into his new library, because the first problems began to show up.

''Captain'' a woman's voice was heard behind him

As he turned around to see who it was he noticed he couldn't see anyone. ''Julio, is there a way, you can cover the Infinity with whatever the Servo Skull uses.'' 1432 asked to his help screen

''Way ahead of you, it's not perfect but it's the best I could do.'' Julio answered, as he remotely control a Servo skull, to a corner in the Infinitys walls Then another and another each to opposite sides of the ship. ''There aren't that many yet but hey should at least allow us to see our other passenger'' Julio answers

''Waite how many of these things do you have?'' 1432 answers, only to receive a chuckling sound in response

''I'm not a low level player like you.'' Julio answered, before cutting of his communication

As a red light began to cover the hall, he began to see the form of a woman, her slim curved form, short hair and loose cloths were almost immediately gave her away. It was the woman Kiyone Kotetsu''Litanant., it's a pleasure to see you again.'' 1432 said

''Captain, you haven't given the release for the confrontation, scenario''Kiyone Kotetsu said

''That's because, we're not moving. Any moment, we could be attacked'' 1432 answers

''I beg your pardon.''Kiyone Kotetsu asked

''Get your people together. I'm about to reveal some extremely difficult things'' 1432 said, only for a gust of wind to meet him, in an instant several people, stood next to them they were each dressed in either white or black clothes, some of them weren't wearing anything at all

''I see they're already here.'' 1432 said, as he let out a breath ''why don't we talk inside''

The air inside the room was heavy almost as if it was mixed in with an unknown substance 1432 could only emagine that whatever was keeping all of the books flying was what he felt.

''So this is what you brought in'' Bazz B said as he looked at the room

''So whats going on?'' 1432 asked

''What do you mean we haven't stopped being in alert'' asked Kiyone Kotetsu asked

''Our people are in an unknown planet, we've stopped moving and as things stand we can't track everything out there. Space is just that dangerous'' 1432 answers

''So what do you plan to do with us.'' Harribel asks, with her arms crossed

''Now you get your people together and make peace with each other, I don't mean you have to like each other. But you have to work together, because what happened to your world that's called wednesday's.'' 1432 answers

''You didn't answer my question.'' Harribel answers back

''I just did, by the way you're dressed, your each from different groups. So I'm taking a wild guess here and say you all don't like each other. Get over it, because if you don't you won't survive.'' 1432 answered back with a cold look in his eyes

''So why are we here, if it's so dangerous'' asks Kyouraku Shunsui

''We need to get our bearings together, and the people onboard need time to relax. I can't have a ship, filled with people who don't know what to do, so as long as some of them have know what to do the rest will follow.'' 1432 answers

The people in the room viseably tensed, some either tighten their hands on their wrist while others simply glared at 1432.

''Listen we're going to be here for a weak, go relax, talk amongst each other and figure out how you'll learn to live together.

As for your healers, please head to the infirmary. Learn to use some the machinery and if possible try to come up with some new stuff, to help everyone around.'' 1432 said, as the people in the room left

As 1432 was going to attempt to search thru the loot, the sound of laughter reached his ears. When he turned around to see what she was doing, he noticed that Martha and her were playing with three marbles.

However as he walked up to them and took one, a voice he hadn't heard before spoke thru the Infinitys speakers.

''Captain, could you please come to the kitchen, we have a small problem'' the voice said, sounding strangely amused

Unfortunately for Martha and Alice 1432 took all of the small orbs, with him as he left the room. ''Alice I need you to go to the infirmary, tell one of the doctors that there will be people that they can't see, working with them. If possible, tell them that they might need to clone them new bodies.'' 1432 told Alice as he pointed out the door.

As both Alice and Martha got up and walked out the room, 1432 activated the Infinitys teleporter, and made it to the kitchen, in a brief blink of an eye. The moment he entered he was caught by a sight, no one would have expected.

Over a dozen small chimera like creatures were inside the garden, that was located next to the cafeteria. ''Julio Scan the Infinity, I need to know if there's something that shouldn't be onboard'' 1432 said, only to see the people's faces instantly lose their smiles as some of them were actually playing with the creatures.

''There's nothing, that shouldn't be why?'' Julio answered

''Look for yourself, I need to know if any of them are running around'' 1432 answers

''...Well thats interesting'' Julio answered before pausing ''No theres nomore.'' Julio finished

''Alright enjoy your vacation'' 1432 answered before leaving Julio alone

''Okay everyone, how many got out and how many people are bitten'' 1432 said to the people, as he smiled at them wondering from where exactly the animals came from

''No one has been bitten sir, is there a problem'' a woman spoke as she walked up to 1432, revealing that she was actually the same woman 1432 had spoken to earlier, when he went to open up the kitchen.

''No. But we have no idea how you may react to these little critters. Catch them and take them to the infirmary, I want a complete scan of them all, as well as each of you who have come in contact with them.

If nothings comes up, feel free to play with them as much as you want.'' 1432 answered the woman, only to have the people around the small chimeras to immediately scatter away from the.

''You've already been in contact, there's no use running away now, just take them to the infirmary, and ask around maybe someone that came with you is a veterinarian.'' 1432 said as he turned around walked out the door

''Um Captain'' the woman said stopping 432 from leaving the room ''Do you mean all of them?'' She asked, making 1432 turn around and look into the garden. What he saw made him stop dead, the garden was full of creatures, that weren't supposed to be on the ship

''Yes all of them. You're in charge of catching and tagging them all. Get anyone to help you, just as long as they aren't doing something important'' 1432 answers, before he leaves the room, now fully intending to look around the Infinity for any intruders

Exsept that the moment he walked out of the cafeteria a man stopped him. ''Captain, I was told you were here. I would like permission to be able to look at some of the technology you have onboard. You know try to understand how it works.'' the man said

1432 didn't bother to acknowledge him, but he knew better than to let someone use the weapons systems. ''If you're intending to look at pour weaponry, your answer is no. The same goes for our, communications, as well as our engines. Other than that, as long as it doesn't damage the ship go nuts.'' 1432 said, now seeing the man's long lair, tired eyes and defeated look.

''Before that go get some rest, you'll be going down to the planet when we rotate, our people'' 1432 told the man hoping he could get some sleet or at least relax a little

Just like that the week went by, neither 1432 nor Julio could get any work done. There was always someone or something that needed looking into, each time they were forced to stop what they were doing and go see what it was.

All the while they were either forcing the people down to the planet, as they tried to get them to relax or they were attending a meeting with their new crew. Trying to get things up and running properly. At the end it was decided that Bazz B would be in charge of the ship's police force, his group was a mixture of Human, Shinigami, Quincy and Hollow

Tier Haribel would be in charge of training everyone with different abilities. Like Bazz B her group was a mixture of the people they had onboard. The reason she was put to train their abilities, the woman had an incredible amount of patients, just seeing the three woman that followed her around proved that just by how much they argued.

Kyouraku Shunsui was in charge of the strike them, well he was Vice Captain after Julio, oddly enough the man absolutely refused to be kept out of hand to hand battle. A pacifist by far, but according to him, the people onboard were what was left and he would keep them safe.

Like the two before him his group consisted of a mixture of everything, with the added bonus of two prometheans and one Servitor and servo skull.

As for Julipo, he remained the ship's, navigator and pilot, but he now had an dossen sectors feeding him information about what was going on in the competitors. Aplenty he was unable to access everything, and still couldn't. THe Infinity needed Human's to be on those computers and the crew wasn't ready yet.

So as the week ended 1432 put some people that didn't know what to do, to clean the room that was filled with artifacts, their job was simple. Put the books on the shelves, put all the bottles, orbs and crystals, and weapons in their own separate spots and tell him when they were done.

Still it had been a stressful week for everyone, even with their brakes to the island planet, their stolen Alliance programing[Television], and new pets. But as the Infinity left, that temporary home, they all somehow felt as if something awaited them. Almost as if it was going to test their newly found order.

][]][]\

Galaxy police headquarters

Far into the edges of the United Space lies the Galaxy Police headquarters, a massive sized space station, divided into several sections, each dedicated to the study development of new and old weaponry. The capture, trial and incarceration of various criminals, as well as the security force for under developed sectors and their planets.

As the day came to an end and the various officers walked into a large white room, that appeared similar to a University's classroom, filled with seats stakes on top of one another. A woman with long green hair, tied in a pony tale. Dressed in a bright orange suit, with dark blue patches on her shoulders wrist and sides, that served as her uniforms colors.

The various different alien species, began to speak to each other only to immediately stop as she began to speak.

''Good morning or good evening. First of all let me thank you all for coming in such short notice, I know it wasn't easy for any of you. To stop what you were doing to attend this meeting.''

''With that being said as you know several advanced races have been discovered, yet none of them have been friendly.

The mechanical abominations known as the Nekron, that appeared six months ago in sector G1009, the ever evolving Zerg that continue to plague sector 147. The cruel and uncaring Dark Eldar, all of whom have continued to plague our galaxy since their discovery and all of which have cost the lives of several of our officers, the planets under our protection and the people living in them''

She takes a deep breath and graves a glass filled with waterberfor she drinks it. Some how feeling that every time she pases down the cold liquid, the sound of her swallowing could be heard in the entire room.

''Which is why with a heavy heart I now declare a state of emergency for sections A, Z, G, B, and T from now on these sectors are to be considered extremely hazardous. The reason being Section A has become infested with a war loving derange race of green skin creatures, that appear to be some sort of fungus.

We have reason to believe that they are infact a biological weapon. The people of this sector are all currently being evacuated, unfortunately not all of them will. This race loves war and any attempt to get survivors is met with complet hostility.''

''They call themselves Orks'' she says, as the holographic image of a large muscle cupboard, green skin Ork appears in the center of the room

''Sector T, has become of limits after the discovery of an advanced yet reclusive race. They call themselves the Minbari, keep in mind that this sector has nothing of importance and the race actually sends anyone, that wonders in there back so leave that sector alone.''

''Sector Z is gone. We only received one word the great devourer is here. Any attempts to enter or simply send in proves has been impossible no one and nothing comes out. All of you are to stay away.''

''Sector G has lost all life, the only survivors were the ones that made it out or simply at the edge of the system. All life has been wiped out by an army of mechanical abominations, who seem to be able to repair themselves. We were able to get the name from which they go by, they call themselves Nekrons.

Hopefully, that will help us uncover how to stop them''

'Sector B is currently at war with a race of slavers. Their skin is blue, they appear to have a flat nose and are extremely friendly.

The call themselves the Tau, but make no mistake. That friendliness comes at a price, they like to whittle away at any races will to live separately, and will make any free thinking individual disappear.

Thankfully, sector B will be freed in the following week''

''Now everyone please take a good look at the following image. '' she says as the image of a Tau Fire Warrior vanishes and is replaced by the image of the Infinity

''Currently the only one known is the ship's Captain, his offenses are. The destruction of a Jurian Heavy Dreadnought, murder of several officers and a member of the Jurian royal family. Attacking Ladies Seto's Royal warship, then fleeing. Assistance in the destruction of a low level planet and the use of a multi dimensional weapon.

Make no mistake this ship and its Captain are extremely dangerous'' she finally finishes and immediately leaves the room, leaving everyone speechless

''So how did it go'' asked a mechanical male voice to the green hair woman

''Not so good. I never had to tell anyone so many bad news. The problem is that they just keep coming'' she answers

''Don't worry toots, everything will be all right'' said the mechanical voice, as it got closer to the woman's breast only for her to punch its metallic round body. The voice came from a flying round metal ball name M.B

Sadly unbeknownst to either of them, on the other side of the Galaxy sized space station, some one else was listening to their conversation as well as the woman's report from earlier

''Did you guys see that ? so we getting out of here or what?'' asked a man in a blue room.

''We wait'' answered another in a red room

''That was sector G what is that, a couple of light years from her. I say we did our time and we leave, besides dying ain't going to stop us'' said a third person, this time the one who spoke was a woman, who was in a yellow room

''I already said we wait, So you two go to sleep, we'll talk about this later'' the man in the red room ordered the other two

][][]][][]

Meanwhile back in the Infinity

''Captain we're picking up a distress signal, It appears to be an Imperial Star Destroyer'' Julio informed 1432

''So what do we got.'' 1432 asked

''Other than a couple of gas masses, there doesn't seem to be any sign of whoever attacked it.'' Julio answered

''Gas masses, why does that sound so familiar.'' 1432 said, only for his eyes to be fill with fear

''Julio get us out of here!'' he screamed, only for his warning to come a little too late. As the Infinity was struck by several missiles. The first assault caused the ship's systems to go haywire, immediately draining the Infinity's power, preventing Julio and 1432 from sending in any instructions to the people on board.

As the Infinity's injured body slowly used what little power remained in its systems, it was struck by a second torpedo strike blowing a hole in its armor. Many would say that it was a miracle that only one person was caught in the explosion.

Art this moment 1432 did something that only Julio had done before, seeing as he had no reason to attempt this himself Using his connection to his Prometheans he announced ''Everyone we're being boarded by slavers kill them!'' he screamed as his voice resonated across the rooms where the Prometheans were currently in

Likewise Julio did the same announcing to everyone on board including the non corporeal crew, to kill everyone that was not supposed to be on the Infinity.

In a desperate attempt to save everyone 1432 looked at his help screen and noting that no one who had been taken yet, did one one of the most insane feats anyone would ever do. ''Julio can the Infinity take a Slipspace jump in her current state?'' 1432 asked Julio

''Yeah but we won't be able to control her.'' Julio answers

''Do it. We're being attacked by Dark Eldar, that's the whole reason why we haven't seen hoes attacking us yet.'' 1432 answers Julio, remembering that that one race loved quick and precise strikes

So as the blue and purple portal enveloped the Infinity once again, leaving behind the injured Star Destroyer and her crew to the unseen enemies raf a fight for survival was being fought on board the Infinity. 1432's warning was nearly far too late for several members of its people.

As several armed men and woman, fired a wall of bullets at a woman whose tightly fitted black body armor, that displayed her well figured body. Who was easily evading their attacks, as she sent several mental images to the defenders of the unspeakable horrors that they would face the moment they were capture.

Thereby forcing them into submission as they were forced to feel the intense agony of the unspoken torture they would have been put thru, that is had an arrow made of light not pierced her skull instantly killing her.

In the garden where the few children, infants and pregnant woman spent their days several men and women, with the same tightly fitted black armor entered. Their cold cruel eyes, showed no hint of kindness.

As the look in their eyes was comparable to a knife's edge, as they looked onto the defenseless people in front of them

However the moment one of them took a step towards the people, the once cute chimeras morphed their tiny frail cuddly bodies into deadly versions of their adult selves, each one deadlier than the one before it. Their mixture of animal instincts locating one of the attackers, wherever they may have gone.

Even as their opponents, used their advanced cloaking technology, the chimeras senses still picked up on the smallest hint of the psychokinetic power of their enemies.

All over the Infinity's halls Dark Eldar bodies were being torn apart by a combination of Hollow, Shinigami and Quincy all of which remained in their incorporeal state.

Unfortunately for the Dark Eldar that had secured the few slaves, taken from the Infinity near the breach of its body. Were met by by a frightening realization as the entire room was covered in flames, each time melting away their bodies as well, as any psychokinetic power they may have used to protect themselves.

All the while ignoring the capture people, leaving them completely untouched, Bazz B rage was seen and felt by the people in the room with him.

As the many battles were fought within the the Infinity's body, both Julio and 1432 were caught in a different kind of battle. As the alarms within the bridge, sounded all over.

''Captain, were descending to an unknown planet!'' Julio informed 1432

''Pull up!'' 1432 screamed

''We have no control of our trajectory.'' Julio answers

''Can you open a portal to the planet that way we can just slide onto it, rather than crashing into the damn thing!'' 1432 asked\screamed

][][][]]][]

Else where

A man wearing a torn, dirty, white robe placed a goat on a stone platform before speaking. ''Oh great ancestors, I beg of the. Help us. Even tho we have spent our entire lives struggling and fighting of our great enemies, we are loosing.''

''To the north the unending brutality of the green skinned Orcs, whose deranged lust for war only grows by the day.

The cruel and uncaring Dark Elves who torture and enslave all they come across. To them even the the smallest infant is garbage.''

''Oh ancestor we can not stop the endless horde of the restless spirits that cover our lands , who poses and dam all they come across.

We have persevered and held as long as we can but our lands are covered by the perverse Goblins who defile any woman they come across while slaughtering any male they see.

Not even those within their mother's wombs are spared.''

''Please ancestors, I beg of the. For even tho the beast men and the Elven kingdoms have united with us were about to lose it all. Please accept this sacrifice and send us help, even if it's just one of the enemy's races please send us help so we can destroy them.'' the man says before cutting the goats nec, only for he himself to fall as a red stain covers his stomach

As his tired old eyes look onto the scorched remains of the once lively town he lived in. His dying eyes were met with the sight of a massive fireball the was heading straight towards him, only for it to vanish in a blue and purple gate in the sky.

In a matter of seconds a massive explosion was felt as the earth itself shook. The unknown man simply smiled as his prayers were heard, so as his tired eyes lost their sight, the feeling from his body slowly banished he simply smiled for help had finally come.


	12. Chapter 12 letters

My dearest son, I leave to you a hand written account of the events that transpired during The Age of the Two Kings, The Iron fortress and the unknown Warriors of Heaven.

Please remember that the world was a much crueler place when I was a boy, there was no measure of peace, our people lived in constant fear for death was ever present. It pains me to know, that these few hand written accounts, along with those of our friends, family and others of which name we do not know.

Are what remains of the events that occurred so long ago, for the church and the united kingdom's have decided to suppress this information. Please my son do not resent them, for they fear the ancient evils, may return should the world ever remember it's painful past.

It all started when I was a small boy no older than ten years old, though I could not read or write I had always been a master of getting into trouble, along with the uncanny ability to hide from my father and his branch of discipline, made many wonder what I could accomplish if I grew older.

It pains me to say that you were nearly never born, for on the day of the first day of fall our small village was attacked by an unholy horde of Goblins. I can still remember hearing the small girls of the village scream as the foul creatures tore apart their simple garments.

Tho it disgusts me to say, that day all I could accomplish was to flee from the area, like the coward I was\am.

I can still remember seeing my mother's eyes, as she handed my infant sister and my younger brother who were only a month and two years old. How full of fear and regret as she turned and fought those disgusting creatures off, hoping to buy us enough time to escape.

We would later find her defiled naked body, surrounded by the corpses of her attackers.

Fifty Seven steps, fifty seven steps were the amount we were able to take out side of our burning village, before we surrounded by those creatures.

I can still remember the smell of Urine, rot and decay, as the greenish brown bodies of those hellish beast, approached us. The screams of my infant sister still haunts me to this day. I remember your uncle holding onto my leg, screaming in terror crying his eyes out.

Then a miracle happened.

The sky tore itself open, as if the heavens could take no more, and in a ball of fire the came. Their bodies were made of blue and orange light, their silver and grey armors seems as if they had been created by the Elves. Yet one walked in four legs and the other in two.

Th3e one in four legs resembled a large hunting dog or a small battle cat, while the one that walked in two legs seemed almost like an insect, resembling the ones I caught when in happier times.

I have no words to describe what i saw that day my son, but in a stream of orange and blue light, did our attackers die. They never took a single step.

I can still remember how both warriors walked past us and entered what remained of our village and the sound of the world breaking immediately following. Yet in all this we could only stand there petrified with fear, it was my brother who broke himself of and looked at the area where the had fallen.

The large hole made by their impact was covered in glass, no the ground itself had been turned to glass.

I can still remember seeing the remnants of the horde of Goblins run past us in fear, only for the silver beast to either catch or kill them with its orange light. Your uncle still remembers, how it slowly crushed the Goblin leaders head under its feet.

How the vile creature screamed in agony and how it cried in fear, begging for mercy, only for the beast to answer.

''And when they begged you to stop, why didn't you'' it said its voice filled with hate

Yet in all of this when it turned and looked at us its face felt almost as it held pity and shame ''Folow me'' it said , as it guided us back into the village

That day my son I saw the one who walked in two legs and whose body was made of blue light heal the injuries of all those present. Be it by a small light it shined upon them or a simple hand gesture, that removed an illness.

Yet in all of this they could not revive the dead.

Our friends, family were all taken away in more ways than one by those unholy Goblins. Many young women both young and old were left with eyes that seemed almost dead after that, their bodies and souls defiled by them.

Unfortunately our savior's could not help them, my mother had the same look when we found her, still lying next to the corpses of her attackers.

Yet as the day came to an end and night took hold, our protectors began to leave.

I do not know why I did it, or what took over but I simply asked. ''Where are you going?''

''To find our Master'' the orange beast answered

''Can we come?'' i asked again

''If that is what you wish'' answered the one made of blue light

I do not know if it was because everyone felt safe near them, or simply because of the villages destruction but everyone began to follow. It would be the next day that I would discover, that every male child both young and old was murdered by those creatures the moment they were caught.

That day only two grown men and eighty seven male children, made it out alive All women were accounted for yet they could barely be called living by that point.

][]]

We walked under the half moons light, many of us falling from sheer exhaustion, it was after six hours of walking, that our rescuers ordered us to stop and stay where we were.

''Hostile life forms detected'' the one orange one spoke

''Best course for minimal civilian casualties, is for all to remain behind and for unit one and two to engage in premeditated strike. Full purge must be done.'' the blue one spoke

I can still remember seeing their glowing bodies, shine in the darkness of the night. The sounds of thunder shook the fields all around us, the screams of women and children could be heard in the distance.

Then it happened, the sounds of a stampeding horde, similar to the one that had attacked our home was heard. Exsept that the moment they reached us, they were fleeing from the two creatures.

The vile shrunken bodies, of the Goblins ran passed us. Their bodies were adorned by the bones of both Humans and animals, I still remember seeing them run on top of one another as they ran passed us.

Those few that stopped to spare a glance at us, were immediately cut down by small orange lights that passed right through them.

I remember that one of them tried to take a small child away from his mother, only for a glowing blue blade to pierce its shrunken body lifting the Goblin into the air.

One hundred sixty seven thousand goblins died that day.

Just like before the survivors of the attack followed their rescuers, tho I do not know if it was because they had lost everything, or because they feared them more than our hated enemy. They were a tribe of Fox men, but nearly all of them had been wiped out by the goblins only three hundred remained.

As you probably know Fox men have an unusually low female number that are born. We walked for seven days and seven nights, nearly fainting from exhaustion every time. Yet we persevered, why I do not know, our protectors never once speaking save for when they told us to stop.

We would pass pass lands so poisoned that they seemed almost made of rot, on occasions we would see rivers of blood run as our saviors slaughtered entire Goblin villages. On occasions we wondered if we were slaves, yet when one of us wanted to leave they would always say it is your choice.

They never stopped anyone from leaving

Then on the eighth day we bore witness to it, a fortress the likes of no other. Its massive could easily be confused with a mountain, its iron black as the moonless night.

''We are here'' spoke the blue one, awaking us from our disbelief.

Then the sound of someone whistling reached us and a strange creature flew towards us, its glowing blue body, that had several tentacles, with a large lump on its back, that made it look like a snail greete us.

''Martha, we request medical assistance for the refuges we have encountered'' said the blue one, only for the odd creature to bow its head and fly off, in mere moments a young girl no older than eight or ten came to greet us.

She rod a large beast that had the head of a lion, the head of a dragon and the head of a goat, its tail was a serpent and its body was that of a lion.

Her deep green hair, large blue eyes and healthy peach skin along with her flowered dress made her look like some kind of princess or queen.

Accompanying her was a young girl, who wore a similar looking dress yet her hair was long and black, her skin was pale and she had a hardness in her eyes. The kind you see in the people that had seen far too much.

''Hie my name is Alice come on in. My father is waiting for you.'' She said , as her long black hair moved with the wind

''Mistress Alice we have come in contact with several hostile life forms, please do not leave the ship unprotected'' said our orange colored protector. Somehow unwillingly telling us that the one with black hair was their master's daughter.

[]]

I can still remember seeing both girls and how they looked at us. While the one that had green hair looked at us with pity, the other simply dismissed us like we were nothing.

I wanted to scream at them , for them not to look at us as if we were nothing, that they couldn't treat us that way. But walking for so long with people who were nothing, was all but impossible.

Those seven days the people with us, that is my brother and infant sister were all without clothing, for those vile creatures left us nothing.

Yet as we all bowed our heads in shame, he appeared a giant made of the whitest steel ever created. On his chest he bore the emblem of a burning red dragon, his eyes seemed as if they glowed with a fierce blazing red.

With every step he shook the ground beneath him, yet in all of this he somehow seemed as if he were not any more than a mere man.

Surely this must be the king of the Iron fortress, if he were to accept us surely we would be safe. Im am sorry to say to you my son, that that was not the case.

Tho he may have been mighty, tho in all his terribly power we whimpered in fear and tho we hoped for aide. He was not the king.

No my son, the king was a simple man that walked behind him, he had a simple armor that was colored black and green, as if it had been made to look like the ruined building, left behind.

His eyes were cold, yet warm. His hair was cut unusually short and he carried himself with a hint of pain, almost as if he carried a burden no one could see. With him were several men and women each carrying white tops, that we used to cover our chess, and necs.

While at the same time they brought with them black bottoms that we used to cover our delicate areas.

I can still remember, hearing one of the fox girls say, that they were all dressed the same as us.

][]]

Dearest Matthew, tho it pains me to write this, I must now carry the labor of your father, to write down the events that occurred so long ago. For in his haste to retrieve the Queen's diary, he was caught by the Church and executed, for his deeds.

I only pray, that his soul may make it to the Iron Fortress and to the hands of King One Four, but if not may he arrived near Julio's protective hands.

I will write down what I remember, up to the point that I can recall no more.

We entered, the Iron fortress, thru a simple hole in the wall. Tho it pains me to say, I didn't enjoy the first time I laid eyes upon the white walls, that were so clean an alley rat could eat of them, for an entire lifetime and stay healthy.

I can still recall, seeing the gray skulls on each end of its white walls. How the smell of flowers, touched us the moment we stepped in.

Never before had we seen such a place, it felt wrong yet so right. Children ran past us, chasing small creatures the likes no one had ever seen before. The sounds of their laughter, someone making us wonder if we had died and found the Heavenly fortress.

I can still remember how the Iron and moved on its own and lead us into a room filled with many injured, ill or dying Beast Men and Humans. We were told we would have to share a room with many others for there were so many the Healers could not reach them all.

So they were taking care of those who were on the verge of death first.

Each room, was a room fit for a King. We slept in beading so comfortable that our injured exhausted bodies simply gave the moment we laid on them. Our necessities, were done in a room that in all honesty, the ones built now are but pale imitations of.

Food was so bountiful and so rich that we greedily ate it all, tho it shames me to say. I did not know your father at the time.

No he spent the days away with his mother.

The king himself attended to them.

I once asked him if he knew how the king held everyone, and by all accounts he did in fact tell me the truth. But my son, I still remain unconvinced. Yet again I was always the kind that needed to see it for herself.

In your father's own word. ''The king stretched out his hands, to each of us. One by one, yet he never touched us. He took away our pain, our injuries and our wish of death.

After that we spent our days in the garden, playing with the strange creatures that lived there, while during the night we slept in one of the biggest rooms I had ever seen.''

''I do not know, if by simply being there my mothers broken soul was heeld. For her glass like , distant eyes suddenly light up full of life.

Five days, it took for her to come back to us and for five days we live in the fortress. Yet in the seventh day we were told it was time for us to leave.''

I can still remember seeing your father, for the first time. His short black hair, dark skin, white top, accompanied by his black bottoms that his two siblings along with his mother wore.

How the nearly dead woman, somehow now had a beautiful peach color, that made her look younger than she was. Her pale dying skin, infected by the Goblins was replaced by her healthy self.

I can still remember the sleeping form of the infant baby, in her arms. As well as the two mischievous boys, that would take turns attempting to touch one of the the warriors of blue lights heads.

As odd as it might seem, the warrior must have gotten annoyed for it called to them both and made them both touch its glowing arms. It can be safe to say that the two of them didn't bother him again.

It's amazing, what those beings could do in a few days.

Seven days, we lived inside and in seven days a small village was built. Each home was created as if it was expecting a king, or an important figure, imagine our surprise when we were told that it would be our new home.

During the day, the men would go hunting, while the women tended to the homes, or were taught to redd and write. The children were either playing or tending to the few animals that somehow showed up or followed their masters there.

There were four groups of strangers, the men of white, the men of black and those that stood in between. The men of white patrolled the village, stopping any unrighteous behavior, while the ma of black went out into the unknown clearing out any Goblin homes they came across.

While toes that stood in between, taught and trained all who wanted in the art of combat.

The men of white used arrow made of pure white light, while the men of black use enchanted swords that could turn into many things. Yet those that stood in between, wilde both things.

Don't be confused my son if what I say does not match what the Queen wrote, for I was but a meer girl at the time, while the Queen was a young woman.

The king was hardly ever seen, but it was by his decree that the village was growing and that the warriors of white patrolled the streets. You can imagine that for a young girl such as myself, seeing a man be arrested for beating a beast men, was sheer madness.

Yet it was not to the King, to him we were all equal, no one was less and no one was more.

Yes those days, were indeed peaceful. I can still recall seeing the tiny creatures grow in size and cary the villages children on their backs, how it felt having them grow beneath us.

Then he came, the Greedy King of the East, accompanied by his horde of mad riders and deranged warriors. They never once attempted to speak to us or say a simple word, they simply attacked everything they came across.

I can still remember the fires of the homes they light, suddenly come to life and refuse to touch a single soul.

The leader of the city guard had arrived, though he did not wild an arrow made of light, he controls something just as strong the flame of the world were at his beck and call. There was no mighty battle or, great victory, just many burned people and the melted remnants of a greedy King and his foolish men.

][][

Yet even as this tragedy occurred the king forbade any retaliation, he wanted peace over all. So he despatched a member of each order to the land of the Eas, a journey that would have taken eight twelve days was accomplished in mere hours.

I don't know of what occurred my son, for when they returned . Iron beast of sizes and shapes no mortal being could ever be, emerged from the Iron fortress itself. In the span of mere hours, they dug the very ground .

The space between the wall of dirt and our village was fifty men across,a dn one thousand men in high.

Two days it took, for the walls of dirt, to become proper walls of some. No more did the men hunt alone, for they were accompanied by a man of white.

No more did our sons and daughters spend their days in the fields, for they were taught to read, write and combat by those who stood in between.

In every corner a skull, light up the night, preventing the darkness of the night from taking hold.

Then they came.

The deranged corpses of the undead, marched towards our new hom. I can still hear, how the iron lances sounded similar to thunder, as they spilled fire and shot irinat the undead. Tearing their rotten flesh apart.

The men of white, who shot their arrows of light, dissolve them by the hundreds,, while the men of black used every manner of enchantment imaginable to destroy the incoming horde.

Yet it would be those who stood in between, who would do the most damage. It would be their leader Harribel, a woman whose dark skin, short blond hair and white clothing would do the unthinkable.

She slammed the hilt of her sword onto one of the undead, causing it to dissolve, then with a bone chilling how, that was heard through the battlefield, were the undead attacked by an unseen force.

Their rotting flesh, was crushed, burned, blasted away like dry leaves that touched fire, yet it was not enough, the undead would not be denied.

The colors green, red, blue and purple fell from the sky onto the incoming enemy completely obliterating them.

King One Four and his right hand Julio had entered the battlefield. In their arms were but a simple set of rosaries, one to the eat , one to the west, one to the north and one to the south. Each given to a member of every faction and one was given to your father's mother.

I don't know of what happened, but in a blinding white light were all of the undead destroyed. Leaving behind an ocean of rotting, mutilated corpses.

It would be on the fifteenth day that we would meet the Queen of the East and the remnants of her people.][][

[][][]

I Queen Celeste leave behind this diary, so that the future generations know of what occurred in those long forgotten years. It pains me, that by the Iron Fortress, that I have to keep this diary in secret]

My husband's greed had taken a dangerous rut, no one knew from where these thoughts came from, but all that we knew was that his advisors along with all of the nobility had fallen to it.

No more did they care for our people, instead they weld themselves deeper into their carnal desires, ignoring the plague that swept thru our lands.

The fields one green and plentiful, were now dead and made of rot, there were no innocents left for all that were born in those occurresd gowns, were hideous deformities that had been touched by the devil himself.

The sky did not rain water, instead it dripped a type of pus that seemed to give life, to being made of a living disease.

Our people were on the verge of all out Cannibalism, so I gathered our people in secret and ran, we ran for half a year fighting of Ogres, Goblins Orks and the unyielding undead.

Then a miracle happened, dressed in clothing that resembled the darkness of night, and wielding weapons made of light they came in our time of need.

.[]]]

One hundread


End file.
